


Across The Universe

by KuroBakura



Series: Doctor Strange-Terah Universe [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Book 1, Boys In Love, Complete, Crossover, Dad Everett Ross, Discovery, Family Feels, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Rating May Change, Secret Crush, Series, Showers, Sneaking Around, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Stephen meets a woman named Terah, who is not only a sorceress like him but is she was  also born a mutant. At least that is what she only knows about herself. When Terah joins Strange in helping out with the sanctum, not only a special bond between the two of them blossom but also...Stephen starts to realize that Terah is someone that he never knew that he needed.
Relationships: Everett Ross/Original Male Character, Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Doctor Strange-Terah Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561882
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Just Terah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen meets a woman who visits the Sanctum but she just becomes more than a stranger to the Sorcerer.

  
  


Doctor Stephen Strange just walked out of the room in the lower main of the sanctum when he hear the doorbell ring. He walked over to the door and looked out the hole near the top of the door. It was a woman but yet..he was not sure. Stephen moved his head away and then he stood straight again before opening the door. When Strange opened the door fully, he now could see that it was definitely a woman. A young woman at that.   
  


He hair was medium long and black as well as slightly curled. He eyes were a misty blue and she has a full face and cheekbones to die for. In Strange’s eyes, she was absolutely one if the most gorgeous woman that he has ever seen in his life.  
  


“Can I help you?” Strange asked the woman. The woman nodded.

”Are you Doctor Strange?” The woman asked him?   
  


  
“Yes. That would be me.” Stephen replied.

”Do you need an apprentice?” The woman asked him. Stephen felt suddenly confused but her question.

”Pardon?” Strange asked her back.   
  


  
“Do you need an apprentice?” The woman asked him again.

”I believe you have the wrong person.” Strange answered her.

”You’re the Sorcerer Supreme and knew the Ancient One, correct?” The woman asked a different question. This was only causing more confusion for the Sorcerer.   
  


“How do you know the Ancient One?” Stephen asked her. The woman took a piece of paper out of her side bag and handed it to Strange. He gently took the piece of paper out of her hand and read it. It was a letter from the Ancient One. Before she passed away. The letter mentioned about that if she needed anything to come to her or any of the three sanctums. Strange looked at her. It was a valid letter and plus, it did say that she was allowed at any of the sanctums if needed so Strange was not going to deny that to her.

”Please, come on in.” Strange said to her as he moved to the side of the door and granting her permission to come on in. The woman nodded and came on into the sanctum then shut the original behind her. She followed Strange to the upper floor. When they reached the top, Strange offered her a seat at his desk. After they both sat down, Strange looked at her once again. He had so many questions for her.

”Would you like a cup of tea?” Strange offered her.

”That sounds wonderful. Yes, please and thank you.” Terah replied to him. Strange made them a couple of tea before he began to speak with here about why she is here.

”What is your name?” Strange asked her.

”Terah.” She replied to him.

”Just Terah? No last name?” Strange asked another couple of questions.   
  
  


“Just Terah. I do not have a last name that I know of. I know it sounds sounds weird but it is completely true.” Terah replied to him.

”I believe you. It is just rare for someone not to have a last name.” Stranhe explained.

”I understand that. I lived in an orphanage when I was a baby until I was 9 years old. Then, I lived with a man who was my foster father for many years before I ran away.” Terah told him.

”You ran away? Was he abusive to you?” Strange asked. Terah shook her head.

”Oh, goodness, no! I..I just felt like a burden to him though he said I was not at all. The thing is that I am a mutant and I felt with his career that it was make it difficult so I ran away to Kamar Taj. That is how I knew the Ancient One.” Terah replied.   
  


“Why did you not enroll in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters? Why go all the way to Kamar Taj?” Strange asked. Terah let out a deep sigh.

”Because even though, I am mutant, I did not feel like that I was “gifted” enough to go there. I do not regret going all the way to Kamar Taj, though. I felt more accepted there than anywhere else. I am not just a sorceress from what I was told but I never found out what I exactly am. I only left Kamar Taj because I felt like I could help others but so far...people have turned me away because of who I am. You are not against mutants, are you?” Terah answered then asked him.

”Not at all!” Strange replied to her. Terah felt happy about that.

”How close we’re you to the Ancient One?” Strange asked.   
  


“Very close. I was like family to her and other people there. When I heard that she passed, my heart sank. I remember Kaecilius, too. He was such not such a nice person. I knew there was something about him that did not seem right and from what, my instincts were correct. I never judge people but still...he gave off a bad vibe and that worried me quite a bit. He deserved whatever happened to him. ...I just wish that I could have said goodbye to the Ancient One and if only I was there, maybe, just maybe..I could have stopped him.” Terah told him.

”I am so sorry. It was a very sudden thing that happened. We all were affected by it. Some of us more than others. And that is okay to feel that way. I am just glad that you both were close. As far as he goes, it was very tough situation and fight. I do not doubt your strength but it would have been hard to defeat him so easily.” Strange said back to her. Terah understood. Stranhe still was not done yet with his questioning.

”Though...I am curious why you are here? I mean, I read the letter but still...could you explain to me, please?” Strange asked another couple of questions.

”Well, I always wanted to look after one of the sanctums when I got older. Plus, New York is where I came from and was raised for most of my life. It is my _home_.” Terah explained to him. Stephen understood that. Not to mention that may having help around here would not be so bad.   
  


“Do you think you can handle it?” Strange questioned.   
  


“Yes. Of course! I would not be here if I think that I could not. You and I are not that different, Mr. Strange. We have a bit more in common than you may think.” Terah told him. Strange was not going to dwell on that but yet..she was not exactly wrong either. Strange thought about it for a moment before he spoke again. He still wanted to know more about her but, he decided to put it off for a bit. After all...they were going to have more with one another as it may seem.

”Well, if you can handle then you are more welcome to stay at the sanctum with me. I will have to talk to Wong about this, though, but I do not think that he will not have a problem with this. There is an extra room that you can stay in.” Strange said to her. Terah’s face lit up as she suddenly smiled.

”You mean..you are okay with me helping out?” Terah asked him. Strange nodded at her.

”I do not have a problem with it. I had ask these questions because it is my job. I do not think you are threat nor was alerted to anything but I have to be careful of what kind of place this is.” Strange replied to her.

”I understand! Thank you, Doctor Strange! I do not have much with me but with my powers, I can make my own things as such so I do not need much. You will not regret this, I promise!” Terah exclaimed to him happily. Strange smiled back.

”You are welcome.” Strange said to her. Strange just hoped that his instincts were rights about her being here. After all, if she knew about the Ancient One and everything..what harm could she possibly do? Just like Terah’s gut about Kaecilius, Stephen hopes that he is right about her. Otherwise, the sanctum will have a new owner.


	2. Are You Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange goes to speak with Wong about Terah coming to help him with the Sanctum in New York.

  
Strange walked through the portal into Kamar Taj. He needed to speak with Wong about Miss Terah. As much as he wants Terah to work with him at the sanctum, Strange needed to know if this is okay or not. Also, will Wong remember Terah? If she was here with the Ancient One then Wong must certainly know who she is. He went to the sanctum in Hong Kong first before going to Kamar Taj. Strange headed to the library to see if he was there. As Strange entered, he stepped quietly so he did not alert or scare anyone who may be studying in there.   
  


Before he even could find Wong, he felt the presence of someone behind him. Stephen turned around. All of a sudden, there was Wong. With a smile on his face.

”I knew it was you.” Wong said to him.

”How could you know?” Strange asked him. Wong chuckled.

”I had a hunch. Plus, you tend to have a thing for making portal during study times. No matter what time of the day.” Wong replied to him. Strange could not deny that. Even if he did, Wong would know that he was lying.  
  


”You have a point.” Doctor Strange said back to him. Wong walked over and then stood in front of him. Wong decided to change the subject.

“Is there something you need?” Wong asked a question this time. Strange nodded his head.

”Yes. Can we talk somewhere in private?” Strange answered and asked another question. Wong nodded this time. He motioned for Strange to follow him. As they walked Strange and Wong stood side to side.

”So, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?” Wong asked another question.   
  


“A woman stopped by the New York sanctum asking if I needed an apprentice.” Strange replied to him. They suddenly stopped in the back room of the library and the two men headed on in.

“Who is this woman that stopped by? Was she a threat?” Wong asked him another couple of questions.

”No but she says that she knew the Ancient One. She says her name is Terah.” Strange replied to him. Suddenly, Wong froze. Strange felt confused by Wong’s sudden reaction.

”Wong?” Strange asked another question. Wong snapped out of it.

“Take me to the Sanctum.” Wong suddenly said to him.

”Huh?” Strange asked.

”If the person is who you speak of then I want to see her for myself.” Wong explained. Strange could not deny the request. A minute later, Strange and Wong headed to the New York sanctum. As they stepped through the portal into the lower floor of the New York sanctum, Wong was eager to see who this woman was. When they reached the top floor of the sanctum, there was Terah, standing with her back to them as she was looking out of the window. Wong stepped forward a little bit.

”Terah?” Wong suddenly asked her. When she turned around, Wong’s eyes widened. It was definitely who he was thinking of. There was no doubt that it was the woman he was thinking of. Terah smiled at him.

”Hello, Wong. It has been a while.” Terah said to him. Wong smiled.

”Yes. It has been a while, Terah. Quite a while. How are you?” Wong replied and then asked her. Terah walked over to him.

”I have been doing okay. How have you been?” Terah replied and then asked another question. Before Wong could answer her question, Terah started to tear up. Wong placed a hand onto one of her cheeks.

”What is wrong, my child?” Wong asked her. Wong always thought of her as family so she was not weirded out by him calling her that. Terah looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

”I just..I feel so bad about what happened to the Ancient One! If only I stayed...she would still alive! This is all my fault! I could have stopped him. I could have done something! She cared about and loved me so much and I failed her!” Terah explained as she burst into tears. Wong suddenly wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a hug. Strange could see how close Wong was to her.

”Terah, even if you stayed, nothing could have been done to save her. It was going to happen one way or another. And what happened does not make you a failure. She loved with all her heart and even up when she passed. All she wanted was for you to be happy, Terah. So do I. You failed no one. Do not ever think that about yourself. Please. You are still wonderful! And I still love you, too. We are still a family and I will always be here for you, no matter what.” Wong said to her. Terah hugged him as she cried more. She felt both joy and anger. Anger that she wished that she could have helped but joy that they still felt this way about her.

When they pulled apart, Terah looked at Wong. Both of them smiling.

”Thank you, Wong. I really appreciate that. That means a lot to me.” Terah said to him.

”You are welcome.” Wong said back to her. Terah nodded. Terah calmed down as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

”I wanted to know if it okay that I can help Mr. Strange with the sanctum.” Terah told Wong.

”Do you feel ready?” Wong asked her.

”Yes. I do.” Terah replied. Wong looked around Strange.

”Is that you wanted to speak with me?” Wong asked him. Strange nodded.

”I was not sure if I was able to let her do this without knowing if it was okay or not. It seems that you do know her quite well.” Strange answered him.

”I do. I used to sneak her cookies and other treats late at night when she was in the library and the Ancient One was not around to find out. Terah is a remarkable person. Though, I must make a request.” Wong responded to him.

”And this request would be?” Strange asked him. Wong walked back over to him.

”Please..please very good take care of and protect her. I am not just making this request for myself but also, this is something the Ancient One would have requested as well. Strange understood.

”I promise that I will take care of her.” Strange replied to him. Wong smiled at him.

”Thank you, Stephen.” Wong told him.

”Wong! I am an adult! I can take care of myself. I am no longer a child.” Terah said to him. Wong chuckled.

”Oh, my sweet Terah. To me, you will always be like a daughter to me. No matter what age you are.” Wong said to her. Terah blushed. It made her feel happy to hear that as well.

”Does that mean that she can help me and stay at the sanctum?” Strange asked Wong. Wong nodded.  
  


”Yes. Terah can stay and help with the sanctum. Usually, we only have where one person does this but under The special circumstances, it would be something that the Ancient One would have wanted to happen.“ Wong answered him.   
  


“I understand.” Stranhe said back to him. Wong looked at Terah.

”I will have an outfit made for you and if you need anything, please let Strange or I know. I want you to feel at home and comfortable.” Wong told her.

”Thank you.” Terah told him. After several more minutes, Wong took his leave and headed back to Kamar Taj to check on the students that were there. When the portal closed, Strange looked at Terah.

”Are you going to be okay?” Strange asked her. Terah looked at him and smiled as she nodded. Seeing her smile made his heart skip a beat.

”Yes! I will be okay. I..I am just feeling so happy right now. I roomies that I will work very hard!” Terah said to him.

”I like your enthusiasm.” Strange told her.

”I like your cheekbones.” Terah said to him then clamped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she just said to him. Strange blushed but did not feel embarrassed about it. Before Strange could say thing else, Terah decided to try to change the subject. She moved her hand away from her mouth.

”I...I am so sorry. I mean, it is the truth but I did not mean to suddenly say it like that.” Terah explained to him. Strange smiled.

”I do appreciate the compliment and I understand. No need to feel weird about it. I was also complimenting you as well.” Strange told her. Terah nodded.

”True.” Terah said back to him. After a few minutes, Terah and Stranhe went to back to what they were doing before before Strange went to go speak with Wong. Though, the compliment about the his cheeks from Terah did make his him feel a little weird but he was not sure if that was a good or a bad thing. At least, he now knew that he was not going to have to be replaced at the sanctum. ..For now.


	3. My Name is Stephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange finds out a little more about Terah than he expected. A whole more than he expected.

It has been 4 days. 4 days since Terah started helping Strange at the sanctum but 6 days since the two first met. So far, it has been interesting, to say the least. For the both of them. Personally, Strange still wanted to know so much about Terah. As he sat at his desk, Terah came out of another room with two cups of tea in her hands. Strange looked up at her as he noticed her from the corner of his eye.

”I was wondering if you wanted a cup of tea since I was happening to be making some.” Terah offered. Strange smiled.   
  


“A cup of tea does sound nice right now. Thank you.” Strange said back to her. Terah nodded and placed the cup on tea into Strange’s desk. She took the other cup and walked to the lounger to the side of Strange and sat down on it. Strange decided that this was the perfect time to get to know her a little more. As much as she wanted to tell him, of course. Strange turned to Terah with a s mile on his face.

”Is it okay if I ask you some questions? Besides this question.” Strange asked her. Terah looked up at him and nodded.

”Is it okay if I do the same?” Terah asked him. Strange nodded as well.

”We will start with simple questions. My first one I have for you is what is your age?” Strange told and then asked her.

”I am 20 years old. What about you?” Terah replied and then asked.

”I am 35 years old.” Strange replied to her. For some reason, Terah was happy that he was older than her. She never felt close to people around or her age. Terah always felt more closer to people who were older than her. 

“I never asked this but...what is your name?” Terah asked. Strange never usually is usually called by his real name but yet, he did not mind telling her.

”My name is Stephen.” Strange answered her.

”Stephen Strange. I really like that name. It is unique.” Terah said to him. Stephen decided to know ask less simple questions now.

“You mentioned that you have a foster father. Have you seen him since you returned to New York?” Strange asked her. Terah shook her head.

”I want to so badly but I feel like after what I did, he hates and wants nothing to do with me. He never did anything bad or wrong to me. I wonder if he even still remembers or cares about me. As much as I want to see him, I do not want to risk either of us being hurt.” Terah replied.

”I understand but if you ever want to reconnect with him...I will help you.” Strange said to her.   
  


  
“I do not think it will ever happen but..I appreciate the offer.” Terah said back.

”Well, if you change your mind, I will help you. I do not mind it at all.” Strange told her.

”Are you even allowed to do that?” Terah asked him. Strange shrugged.

”I am not sure but I will still help you, no matter what.” Strange answered her.

”That’s comforting. I mean, _maybe _there will be a time that I want to reconnect with him but for now...I do not feel ready yet to do so.” Terah said.

”That is understandable and take your time. ..I do apologize if I did make you feel uncomfortable asking that. I never intended to do that or be impersonal.” Strange said to her. Terah smiled at Strange.

”Oh, it is okay! Actually...I do not mind talking about him. He was wonderful! Though...a lot of people thought otherwise but I am not going to go into detail about that. At least for now, I am not going to.” Terah said back to him. Strange nodded.

”Do you want to keep going?” Strange asked her another question.

”Do you?” Terah asked back. Strange nodded again. Terah nodded as well.

”Then, let’s keep this going. I am okay. I promise. Also...I do want to get to know you more as well.” Terah replied and explained to him. Strange smiled.

”Same here.” Strange told her. The two of them spent another hour talking about their past and childhood. All of sudden during the conversation, she noticed Strange’s hands.

”I do not mean to be impersonal but I just noticed that you have metal rods in your hands.” Terah piped up.

”Yes, I do.” Strange said back.

”May I ask how that happened?” Terah asked a question.

”I do not mind. Honestly, because of my stupidity for why my hands are like this. I was talking on the phone while driving on a cliff and it started to rain. I slid all of a sudden on the road, feel off the cliff and landed on some kind of property. The dashboard wrapped around my hands while I held onto the steering wheel. I spent so much time and so much trying to better my hands but there was nothing I could really do about it until I heard about Kamar Taj. I went there to originally heal my hands but after what happened, I did not want to go back to what I was and decided to take over being watcher of this sanctum.” Strange replied to her.

”Wheat where you before you became the Sorcerer Supreme?” Terah asked another question.

”I worked in the medical field. To be more specific, I was a surgeon.” Strange answered.   
  


“I am so sorry that happened to you.” Terah told him.

”Thank you but honestly,mi rather be here than what I used to do. It hasn’t been easy but I getting used to it. I am still learning as I got for the most part but it does not take me too long to learn either.” Strange said back to her.

”Same here. I am quick learner myself. I also have a photographic memory so it makes it easier.” Terah said.

”I do, too! How do you feel about having that ability?” Strange exclaimed and then asked.

”I feel like it is a blessing but sometimes, I also feel like it is a curse to have it. I basically have mixed feelings about it for the most part.” Terah explained to him.

”I know how that feels.” Strange spoke. 

”You do?” Terah asked.   
  


  
“I do. Very much. Sometimes there are things you want to actually remember and things that you do not want to remember that make you feel fucked up so badly. ...Sorry for the curse word, by the way.” Strange said to her. Terah shrugged.

”Eh, I do not give a shit if you curse or not. It is not like I have not heard before or have not said it myself...quite a few times.” Terah said back to him. Strange happily chuckled. He had a good feeling about her being her. So far, he felt like that they are compatible, work wise. Strange was glad that Terah was here. At least, he would not be lonely at the sanctum. That is for sure. After a while of having more of a conversation, Terah and Strange finished their cups of tea and then went back to doing things around the sanctum.

Though...Strange could not help but taking glances at Terah every now and then. It was something that he was doing on purpose but he could not help it. There was just something about her that just makes him curious. Strange was not a creep in any way. He does not even like perverted creeps or creeps in general. As Terah stood in front of the giant window in the back of Strange as he looked at her, Terah suddenly turned around and gave him a sweet smile. Strange blushed and his heart started to feel like it was beating fast.   
  


Strange suddenly got up from his desk and headed to the bathroom. He quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Strange went over to the sink and turn it on cold before splashing some of the of the water onto his face. He looked at the mirror.

”I need to calm down and control myself. I am not sure why this is suddenly happening to me but I can not let stuff like this get to me. I just can not. Especially when it comes to Terah. She is just my helper/apprentice. That is all. Nothing more and nothing less.” Strange said to himself. After a few minutes, Strange left the bathroom and headed back to his desk. Terah was still in there.

”I apologize for suddenly leaving the room like that. I am okay. I promise.” Strange said to him.   
  


  
“Did I cause you to do that?” Terah asked. Strange shook his head. He could not tell her why he exactly did that. Stranhe felt like that it would make things awkward. Very awkward at that.

”No. I just...I do not know why I did that. I promise it was not because of you or anything like that.” Strange replied to her. Terah nodded and got back to work. Strange said back down at his desk and decided to read a book to get his mind off of what just happened. Now, he was not sure how long this was going to be to last. Strange hopes that this will not happen again. Like he said to himself in the bathroom, all he needed to do is remember that she only is an apprentice to him. That is all.


	4. Don’t Hold Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terah and Strange have their first training battle against each other since they have started working together.

Terah stepped into the upper floor of the sanctum. It was about 7 in the morning. Stephen was nowhere to be seen. As she was about to go make something to eat for breakfast, she heard a noise coming from outside. Terah rushed to where the noise was coming from. As she got closer to the sound, she recognized that it was Strange making those sounds. When Terah reaches the area, she stood behind a wall where they was a door opened. Outside, there was Strange, working out. Terah just stood there and watched.

She blushed as she noticed how toned and muscular Stephen was. Nor Terah take her eyes off of his arms or the skin tight tank top that he was wearing as he worked out. Terah gulped.

”Oh my _fuck_. He is even more beautiful than I imagined. No wonder he is so handsome.” Terah thought to herself. As Strange did a couple of more push uo in the ground, he stood up and went to go get a drink of water from his water bottle and wipe the sweat that glistening on his skin that was showing. Terah, still did not take her eyes off of him as she stayed hidden. Though, she was spooked slightly as she noticed that the cloak was next to her all of a sudden. When Terah was spooked, it alerted Strange as he then started to walked over to where she was.

”SHIT.” Terah mouthed to herself. Before She could leave the area, it was too late. There was Stranhe, standing in front of her in all his sweaty and sexy glory. Terah’s eyes widened and blushed across both of the cheeks on her face. Strange smiled.

”Morning, Terah.” Strange said to her. Terah gulped. Being this close to him with the was he was looking was making her swoon a bit. Even being here for only a short time, she was not denying that Strange was handsome. Maybe even a bit more handsome than she first thought when they first met.

”H-hi, Stephen. I did not mean to be nosy or anything. I was looking for you and heard noises coming from outside.” Terah said back and explained to him. Strange nodded.

”Did you want to join me?” Strange asked her. Terah felt even more flushed.

”I...I am not dressed for that.” Terah replied as she started to calm down but still felt a little flustered.

”I can wait out here...if you want to. I do not mind. Plus, I want to see what you got.” Strange said back to her. Terah smirked at him.

”Are you challenging me?” Terah asked. Strange smirked back.

”Maybe.” Strange replied. This was a challenge that Terah was gladly to accept.

”I will be right back then.” Terah told him and then quickly went back into the sanctum to change her clothes. Strange chuckled and waited outside for her. A few minutes later, Terah returned wearing more appropriate clothing and walked outside as she put her hair into a ponytail.

”Do you want to do a two out of three thing? Like whoever falls to the ground twice loses?” Terah asked him as she finished her ponytail.

”Sure! We can do that. And do not hold back.” Strange responded and told her.

”I was not planning on it. I want to see what you got to, Doctor Strange.” Terah said and then walked over to another area as the two of them got into fighting position. Strange grabbed a staff while Terah magically created one in her hands.

”Remember, this is just a friendly fight, not a competition.” Strange spoke to her.

”I agree.” Terah spoke. The clock stood to the side as it watched the two humans.

”On the count of three, we will begin.” Terah told him. Strange nodded. As they began the countdown, Terah and Strange kelt their eyes on one another. As Strange suddenly exclaimed “three” in the countdown, the two of them begun their battle. Strange and Terah ran towards each other and the battle was on. Terah kept missing Strange’s hits. Not only she was rough and tough but swift and graceful at the same time.   
  


As Stephen was about to hit her, she went underneath the staff and tripped up Strange’s with her against his leg. Stranhe went falling to the ground, which was one for Terah and zero for Strange. Terah let Stranhe get back up before they started again. Stephen was able to trip Terah when he bend down as she was in a stance and caused her to fall to the ground this time. Now, Terah and Strange we’re tied one to one. When Terah stood up, she gazed at Stranhe who was in another stance. This time, Terah was going to give him all she had. Her body powered uo and and she lunges at him.

Stephen tried to dodge her as much as he could but...she was too fast for him. It would not like she was not fast already. Before Stranhe could say something, Strange felt himself fall to the ground. Strange fell into his side and the staff fell out of his hand. Terah stood next to him and then knelt to the ground beside him.

”Are you alright? I think I went too hard on you. Sorry about that.” Terah asked and told him. Strange looked at her.

”I am okay, I did want to see what you got and quite frankly, you are quite amazing. You definitely won this fight.” Strange replied to her.

“Thank you. You are also amazing, too.” Terah told him.

“You are welcome.” Strange’s said back to her. Terah lent a hand towards Strange and helped off of the ground. Strange brushed himself off and then looked at her.

”Are you okay?” Strange asked her this time. Terah nodded at him with a smile on her face.

”It was nothing that I could not handle. I am not bragging or anything but I am a pretty tough gal.” Terah said to him. Strange smiled back.

”Yes. Yes, you are quite strong. I like that.” Strange thought to himself. Stephen decided to go take a shower while Terah went to go start in breakfast. For the two of them. Terah was going to take a shower herself after she ate breakfast. While Stephen was in the shower, Terah could not help but think about seeing Strange work out and when they just battled each other. Her mind started to drift off into the unknown. Terah still can even remember seeing the sweat dripping from Strange’s body. Her body began to feel warm but not because of the naughty images that were suddenly in her head. ..It was because the breakfast she was making start to slightly burn.  
  


Terah was able to quickly finish the food before it burned into the pan. Terah was an amazing cook but sometimes, her mind gets in the way of what she is doing, whether it is cooking or something else. It was not something that usually happens but it is possible at times. This was the first time in a while that this has happened to her. When Strange stepped out of the bathroom and into the main area (all dressed in his outfit) where Terah was placing a a couple of plates of food onto the desk where Stephen sits. He walked over to her and saw what she made. It actually looked good to him. He looked back at Terah.

”This looks amazing. Thank you, Terah.” Strange said to her. Terah smiled.

”Thank you! Hope you enjoy it!” Terah said back to him and then went to go get her food so she could start eating. Stranhe sat at his desk and began to eat his food. Terah was not the only one who kind was wondering. Strange was thinking about the battle while he was in the shower. There was just something about Terah that excited him..and in more than one way.

”Remarkable.” Strange spoke out loud as Terah walked into the main area again.

”The food is remarkable?” Terah asked him, feeling a little confused all of a sudden. Strange blushed as he heard her voice. He had to come uo with something quickly for an answer.

”Yes! The food is remarkable. You are such a wonderful cook, Terah.” Strange replied to her. He felt bad about having to lying but it was not a lie either. Terah felt better.

”Thank you very much.” Terah said back to him then went to her favorite area and ate her breakfast. As they ate, Stephen had an idea.

”What if I created a place for both of to be able to comfortably eat our meals. Would you like that?” Stephen suddenly asked her and suggested. Terah looked at him.

”Are you sure you want to do that?” Terah asked him back. Strange nodded.

”I would not have suggested it if I did not want to do that.” Strange replied to her. Terah nodded and smiled.

”I would like that very much.” Terah told him. Strange smiled back and nodded.

”I will do that then.” Strange said back to her. Terah nodded and the two of them went back to eating. The rest of their day went by so fast as they spent time organizing a few shelves of books and such around the sanctum together.

**#####**

Later that night, Terah could not sleep and decided to get out of bed and go do something to try to get back to sleep. For the last couple of days, she has been having dreams about her foster father. It was getting to her. As she quietly opened the door, she noticed that a light was in down the hall. Terah quietly walked down the hall until she reached where the light was coming from. When Terah reaches the archway, she saw Strange at his desk, reading a book. It seems like both of them could not sleep tonight.

”Stephen?” Terah suddenly spoke up. Strange looked at her.

”Can’t sleep either, huh?” Strange asked back.

”Yep.” Terah replied to him. Strange smiled at her.

”Come join me.” Strange said to her. Terah nodded and then pulled up and sat near him. Terah needed to say something.

”Remember when you told me that you would help me find my foster father?” Terah asked him.

”I do and I still will help you.” Strange answered her. Terah gulped.

”Well, I am still not exactly ready but...I think I am almost there. For the last couple of nights, I have been having dreams about him and honestly, they make me happy. I want to see him but I am not sure if I am ready for his reaction if we do see each other again.” Terah told him. Strange looked at her.

  
  
“I understand and whenever you are ready to do that, I will help you. I want you to be happy, Terah. If you want to see him, that is fine and if you are not ready, that is fine, too. It is up to you when you want to see him. Plus, you are an adult. No one can make you see someone that you do not want to see. Even if it only at the moment.” Strange explained to her. Terah nodded.

”That is true. It is just..lImdo not want him to think that I ran away because of him. That is not why I did it. I did it because I needed answers about myself. And I know that was something that he could not do. I have very little records about my childhood before I came into his life. They do not even have who my real parents are. I did not get all the answers I was searching for but I got ones that helped realize a lot of things about who I am. And I do regret it. I just wish...I just wish that I could have talked to him before making this choice.” Terah explained back to Strange. Strange nodded.

”When you do meet him, do not be afraid of him. You never know, he could be understanding and miss you as much as you for him.” Strange spoke. All of this was comforting her. Which was a very good thing.

”Could you be there with me when I meet him when I am ready? I have no one else that do this and I do not want to do this on my own.” Terah asked him.

”Terah, I would be honored to be there with you. If you truly want me there with you then I will. And I think that is a good idea, too.” Strange replied and agreed. Terah hugged him all of a sudden. This shocked Strange but...he did not push her away.

”Thank you.” Terah said to him. Strange hugged her back.

”You are welcome.” Strange to her. A minute later, Terah pulled away. The two,of them talked for a little more before both of them headed back to bed for the rest of the night. In her room, Terah slept peacefully and so did Strange in his room. Both felt comfort in knowing that there was nothing to fear. Especially for Terah. Knowing that Strange was wanting to help her made this all so much better for her. Sooner or later, she wants to see her foster father but for now, Terah wanted to wait. It was not like she was going anywhere. Hopefully. 


	5. My Name Is Everett Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man comes to the sanctum. While Strange is unfamiliar with this man, Terah is completely aware of who he is. Maybe even more aware than she should be.

  
It was a lazy day. Strange and Terah we’re doing whatever to do to curb their boredom in the sanctum. Terah left to go make some tea.

  
”I will be right back.” Terah said to Strange then left the room. As Strange went back to reading his book, there was a sudden knock on the door. Strange felt a little irritated by the sudden knock on the door. He got up from his chair and went to answer the door. This time, he did not look through the hole in the door to see who it was. He opened the door fully. It was a man. His hair was blonde and gelled to the side a little and was wearing a grey suit. There were also a couple,of other people in suits as well on each side of him.

”Can I help you?” Strange asked him.

”Yes. I am Everett Ross and these are my agents. We are here to ask you a few question on behalf of T’Challa.” The man replied to him. He was not about who T’Challa is but he was not going to tell them to fuck off. It seems like it was important business. Not to mention that he did not want to get on people’s bad side right now. Stranhe stood to the side of the door.   
  


  
“Please come on in.” Strange spoke to him, granting him permission to come into the sanctum. Everett nodded and came into the sanctum with his agents. Strange lead the Everett and the two agents to the upper floor of the sanctum. Strange stood in front of the three other adults.

”What is it that you would like to discuss with me?” Strange asked them another question. Everett was handed an large folder by one of the agents. He opened the book.

”You are Stephen Strange who was formally a surgeon who was in an accident quite a while ago that messed your hands quite badly. After that, you left without a trace and now have arrived back in New York with your hands all fixed like nothing happened. Where were you all this time?” Everett said to him and then asked as he looked at him once again.

”So, you are spying on me? Is that what this is?” Strange asked back.

”Not exactly but in a way, yes. Are you a threat?” Everett replied and asked him back.

”No! I am not a threat! I am here to protect the world from mystical threats! Are you going to tell me that you know the last time that I took a shit as well?” Strange answered and then asked. Everett gave Stephen a look.

”No need to get an attitude. We are just taking precaution. We want to keep the world safe too, ya know!” Everett said to him.

”How I am suppose to act? You are accusing me that I have done wrong which I have not! This is so uncalled for!” Stephen said back to Everett. As Stephen and Everett were about to get in a heated argument, Terah returned to the room with a cup of water on her hand.   
  


“Stephen is everything o-!” Terah stopped speaking as she noticed the other people in the room and also dropped her cup in the ground, causing it to break and the water in it turned into a small puddle in the floor, too. He eyes were widened with shock.

”Mr...Mr. Ross?” Terah asked. Everett looked at her. He felt more confused than anything right now. Stephen turned to her.

”Do you know him?” Stephen asked her. Terah nodded, not taking her eyes off of Mr. Ross.

”I do. ...He’s was my foster father.” Terah replied to Stephen. Everett’s eyes widened this time.

”Terah? Is that...is that really you?” Everett asked her.   
  


“Yes, Mr. Ross. It is me.” Terah answered. Everett handed the agent the book and walked over to her. Both of them looked at each other for a few seconds before Everett smiled at her and then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as much as he could.

”I have missed you so much! Oh my God! My Terah is back! It has been so long!” Everett exclaimed happily as he started to tear up. Terah was surprised by Everett’s reaction to her. Terah hugged him back as they both started to cry. Stephen smiled at the sight of the two of them hugging. When they pulled away, Everett looked at her once again.

”Terah, whatever happen to make you leave me, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you in any way.” Everett said to her.

”You did nothing wrong! It was all my fault for why I ran away. I wanted to know more about myself but I should have asked you first if it was okay to do this. I was afraid that you would not accept me as who I am or bring me back to the orphanage.” Terah said back to him. As she started to cry even more. Everett places his hands onto both of the cheeks on Terah’s face as she cried. Letting her tears slide down his hands. Everett smiled at her.

”Terah, I love you no matter what what or who you are. You being mutant never made me think different of you and it is a wonderful thing to be different. I would have understood why you wanted to do what you did. I was never mad at for running away. I was mad at myself for thinking that I did something wrong to make you do that. You were and still are the most i,portent person in my life. I always hoped that you would come back and...here you are. I love you, Terah.” Everett told her. Terah cried more but for happier reasons.

”I love you, too, Mr. Ross. You still mean so much to me, too! I never stopped thinking about you. I am just sorry that I broke your heart.” Terah said to him.

”Terah, my heart was never broken because deep down, I felt like we would reunite one day. I am just so glad that you are okay and safe. How did you find Doctor Strange?” Everett told and asked her. Terah started to calm down.

”I found out that someone new took over the sanctum from a couple of people that I am friends with. I came to him asking him if I could help him with the sanctum and been here since. And I am happy being here.” Terah replied to Everett. Stephen was surprised.

“You are?” Stephen asked her. Terah looked at him with a smile in her face.

”Yes! I feel like I am somebody and happy. Not to mention that I have someone who understands me. Well, now two people who do.” Terah answered him. Everett was not going to argue with that. As long as Terah was happy that is all that matter.

”Terah...is it okay if I gave you my cell number? I would like to get together soon. Maybe...we can catch up.” Everett asked and explained to her. Terah looked back at Everett Ross, still smiling.

”I would love that. Very much.” Terah replied to him. Everett took out a piece,of paper from a notepad and began to write on it then ripped it out of the notebook. He handed the piece of paper to Terah. Terah looked at it.

”And you can call me at that number anytime. If I do not answer, just leave me a message and I will call you right back. I promise. I am so excited to see you again! It is like a dream come true for me.” Everett said to her. Terah looked up at him, smiling and nodded.

”Me, too.” Terah told him. Everett remembered that he was here to interrogate Doctor Strange. But...he decided that he was going to let this go for now.

”Doctor Strange, I apologize for the intrusion and I will take my leave.” Everett told him.

”Are you sure you do not want to know more?” Strange asked him. Everett shook his head.

”I can see that you definitely not a threat. And if Terah is happy here then I know that nothing bad is going on here. Thank you for your time, Doctor Strange.” Everett replied to him. Strange and Everett shook hands and then Everett turned to look at Terah once more.   
  


“Terah, I can not wait to see you again. Just let me know when you want to get together and I will make it happen.” Everett told her.

”I will. Thank you, Mr. Ross. You do not know how happy this makes me right now.” Terah said back.

”Same here, Terah, dear.” Everett spoke. Everett and the two agent left the sanctum a couple of minutes later. As Strange shut the door behind them, Strange then turned to Terah.

”That went well.” Strange said to her. Terah nodded as she looked at the piece of paper with Everett’s number on it.

”I agree.” Terah said back to him then looked at him again.

”I am going to go put this somewhere safe. Be right back.” Terah told him then headed to her room. Strange smiled as he watched her go to the upper floor and then disappeared. Strange walked up the steps with a smile on his face.   
  


“Today has definitely been interesting, to say the least. So glad that Terah was reputed with her foster father and it went well for her, too. I do hope she takes the opportunity and has a get together with him. She needs it.” Strange thought to himself as he sat at his desk. He remembered the broken cup and water on the ground and used his magic to clean it up. As for Terah, she really wants to get together with her foster father but when is the only question she had right now. Until then, Terah was going to think about it. And think about it hard. There was truly going to be a lot of catching up to do between her and Mr. Ross.


	6. Love You In Every Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the day, Everett has a special someone that always puts a smile on his face when comes home from working with T’Challa.

It has been a somewhat stressful day at T’Challa’s headquarters. So many meetings. Not to mention all of the phone calls, too. Everett was just glad to be home. Though, one of the phone calls that he had to answer was from Terah, which made his day a bit less stressful than it already. It has been a week since he was reunited with his foster daughter. Well, that is what Terah still thinks but at that moment, Everett could not tell her. Telling her what he wanted to say could have made her overwhelmed and he did not want to make her feel that way.

Later that night, Everett laid in bed. He was thinking about his phone call with Terah. All of a sudden, he heard someone step out of the bathroom. Everett looked up and smiled.   
  


“Jeffery.” Everett sweetly spoke. After Terah ran away those years ago, Everett searched for her. As he did, he became friends with a man named Jeffery. Jeffery is a little older than him but not by much. Not only the friendship between Everett and Jeffery grew but so did the crush that they had in each other. Eventually, the two of them fell in love and have been together for almost a year and half now but known each other for almost 4 years. Everett was happy and even more happy now that Terah was back in his life. Jeffery was happy about that as well.

Jeffery was wearing a part of shorts and a v-neck T-shirt. Everett was wearing a green shirt and a pair of shorts, too. Everett but down gently on his bottom lip as he looked at his boyfriend.

”You are so cute.” Everett said to him. Jeffery blushed.

  
“I am still not used to the compliments, dear.” Jeffery said back to him. Everett sweetly chuckled.

”And I still not going to tell these things either, hun.” Everett told him. Jeffery smiled and walked over to him then got into the bed with him. Everett moves over closer towards Jeffery and laid up against him. Jeffery put an arm around his lover then gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

”Have you heard from Terah yet?” Jeffery asked him.

”Yes! She called me during my lunch break. We are going to have a get together on Saturday. I am so excited to finally have her back in my life.” Everett replied to him.

”Does she knows that she is not your foster child anymore?” Jeffery asked another question.

”Not yet. Though, I am worried what she is going to say.” Everett answered him.

“I have no doubt that she will be happy about it!” Jeffery exclaimed. Everett smiled.

”Me, too.” Everett said back to him. Jeffery had another thought in his mind.

”Does she know that you are gay?” Jeffery asked. Everett shrugged.

”I never really said anything about that to her but I would not doubt that she has figured it out by now. I never really hid that from her.” Everett answered back. Jeffery nodded.

”I hope I am making things awkward. I am just so happy for you and it makes me happy to see you happy, Everett.” Jeffery explained to him. Everett nuzzled his head against Jeffery in a loving manner.

”Thank you, babe. _Both_ of you make me happy. Very happy.” Everett told him. Jeffery smiled and suddenly hugged Everett close to his body as much as he could. But Everett decided that it was a good idea to start a tickle fight with his boyfriend. Jeffery was not going down without a fight either. Jeffery started to tickle Everett back. Both of them them kept tickling each other until all they could do was laugh and laid in bed from exhaustion. When they laid back on the bed together, Everett cuddled up to Jeffery again but this time, he laid his head in Jeffery’s chest. Jeffery wrapped an arm around Everett once again.

”I wonder what Terah will think when she finds out about me. ...You do plan on telling her about us, right?” Jeffery spoke how and asked. Everett nodded.

”Of course! I am going tell her everything she needs to know. ...Are you worried that she will not accept you?” Everett replied and then asked a question back. Jeffery let out a sigh.

”Yes.” Jeffery answered. Everett sat up on the bed and looked at his lover. Jeffery looked back at Everett.

“Jeffery, hun. There is nothing to worry about. I am not going to leave you, regardless. I do not have a doubt that Terah will accept you. I did not replace her. I made our family grow bigger. I do regret being with you and I want Terah to know that I still love her so much. You both mean so much to me and I love you both the way you are. I just want _you_ to know that.” Everett said to him. Jeffery smiled at Everett.  
  


”You and Terah means I much to me as well. Even before she came back into your life, I hoped that one day I would get to meet her because she is your family, Everett.” Jeffery said back to him.

”_Our _family, Jeffery. She is a part of our family. Just because we are not married does not mean that you are not a part of it.” Everett told him. Jeffery felt comfort in that. Jeffery wrapped his arms around Everett and suddenly pulled him down towards him. He smashed his lips against the love of his life’s lips. Everett wrapped his arms around Jeffery and accept the kiss. Everett is felt like he was over the moon. His life felt so complete. And Jeffery felt so happy for him, too. After a couple,of minutes of kissing, Everett pulled away and laid back in the bed once again.   
  


It was time to go to bed. As much as Everett wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend like this, he had to get up early for work in the morning. Everett and Jeffery got comfortable in the bed after Everett turned off the light in their room. As both men got comfortable next to each other, even though it was dark in the room, Everett looked at Jeffery. Jeffery had his eyes closed.

”I love you.” Everett said to him as he started to drift off with a smile in his face and then held one of Jeffery’s hands in his. Jeffery smiled as well as he gripped his hand a little tighter around Everett’s.

”I love you, too, Everett.” Jeffery said back to him as Everett finally felt asleep. Even with some of the stress he occurred today, at the end of it, it was pretty good. Everett could not wait until Saturday where he gets to finally spend time with Terah again. It has been so long and just hopes that it goes well. He had so many questions but the thing that he was worried about the most is..will Terah accept Jeffery as a part of their family? Until then, he will have to wait to know the answer.


	7. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terah needs comfort and Doctor Strange is to the recuse!

It was Friday. The day before Terah’s get together with her foster father. Well, at this point, he would not be her foster father anymore but still, she is very close to him in that way. There was so many questions she had on her mind. Terah has missed Mr. Ross so much but will this together help or tear them more apart is what she is truly worried about. Strange noticed that she has not been able to concentrate on anything on this day. Stephen walked over to her as she stood in front of the giant window.

Terah did not even noticed that Strange was next to him now. Strange looked at her as he turned his head.

”Feeling nervous about seeing Mr. Ross tomorrow?” Stranhe asked her. Terah let out a sigh then looked at him.

”Was I being too obvious about it?” Terah asked back. Strange nodded.

”I am afraid so. What is going on?” Stephen replied to and asked her. Terah let out another sigh.

”Yes. It has been so long and I feel like that something is going to go wrong.” Terah told him.

”He seemed very happy to see you again from what I saw, Terah. I doubt that he feels mad at you or anything about what happened. It seems like he is good and very understanding man.” Strange said to her.

”He May be but in just have a gut feeling about something. I just felt like I screwed up and he does not want to tell me that he is angry at me. That is how I feel deep down. I would not be surprised if he felt that way, to be honest.” Terah explained to him. Strange understood how she felt. He also understood that this was not going to be so easy for her.

”I know that you may not want my advice but I am going to give it to you anyway. When I was training with the Ancient One, I was told to forget everything that I have known up to that moment. And having a photographic memory, that is not easy and some things we do not want to forget. Just forget about what happened before and focus on what is going on now. There is no need to stress yourself over this. I know that it is not going to be able to be stopped completely but do not let your anxiety take over you.” Strange told her.

”But...what if something does go wrong, though? Something that I can not control or stop from happening?” Terah asked him. Strange placed a hand onto one of Terah’s shoulders.

”Take a deep breath, Terah. Everything is going to be okay. I promise you. And if something does go wrong, you let me know.” Stephen said to her, Terah took a couple of deep breaths. Strange was right. She needed to stop letting this take over her.  
  


“I am just so worried that something is going to go wrong. I am excited and scared to see Mr. Ross. Besides you and Wong, he is all I have. Even though, I have been rejected quite a few times. I am so scared of _his _rejection. He means so much to me and I do not want him to feel like that I did this because I did not think he was a good foster father. How do I even stop it? How can I stop fearing the rejection that I have not even got or may not even get?” Terah and asked.

“I doubt that Mr. Ross will reject you, Terah. You are not alone in this and you will never be alone, regardless, either. I am here for you.” Strange told her. Terah blushed.

”I wish that there was a way that you could actually be with me.” Terah spoke. Stephen felt the same way. As much as he was trying to be positive about it, deep down, he felt scared for her. This was something that can make or break a person. All of a sudden, Strange got an idea.   
  


  
“Come with me.“ Strange said to her. Terah nodded and followed Stranhe over to a drawer. Strange stood in front of it and opened the top drawer. He took out two sliver medallions from it and then closed the drawer. Stephen handed one of the medallions to her.

“If something does happen, use this. Put it somewhere on your body where you can reach and out of sight and placed your hand on it when that moment happens. It will alert me and I will come help you. Like I said, I doubt anything will but just in case, this may help ease your stress a little bit.” Strange explained to her. Terah looked at the medallion for a few seconds then looked at Stephen with a smile on her face.

”I am starting to feeling less stressed than I was before. And it is all because you helped me start to feeling this way. Thank you, Mr. Strange.” Terah told him. Strange smiled back at her.

”You are welcome and please, call me Stephen. You do not have to always called me “Mr. Strange” or “Doctor Strange”. Especially when it is just the two of the us around here.” Strange said back to her. Terah suddenly wrapped her arms around Stephen and gave him a hug. Strange’s heart felt like it skipped a bear once again. Usually, he does not like or give hugs but when it comes to Terah, he did not mind it at all. Stephen accept the hug and hugged her back. The warmth coming from the two of them felt so comforting to them. When they pulled away and let go of each other, Terah and Strange looked at one another. Both of them were blushing as well.   
  


  
They both let out a chuckle. Strange, all of a sudden, had the urge to kiss her but for his better judgement, he held back from doing so. The Sorcerer barely even knows her and Terah has not been helping him put at the sanctum for too long either. It was not a good idea to do that. Not one bit. Strange was not sure what it will be like further down the road of working together more after a certain amount of time but for now, he needed to keep control. Stephen would never do anything to hurt her, though. Never in a million years he would ever do something to hurt someone. Nor assault her. Nothing like that will ever happen.Suddenly, Stephen got an idea.

”By the way, do you think you can help me with find a certain book? I have been trying to find it in the sanctum but for the life of me, I just can seem to find it anywhere!” Strange asked, trying to get his mind off of his urge. Terah nodded.

”Sure! Let’s go find it!” Terah replied to him. Strange internally let out a sigh of relief. He did not actually needed to find a book but I guess, now, he needed to do so. The two headed off and went around the sanctum trying to find this “book”. Not only it was getting Strange’s mind off of what happened but also, it was helping Terah coping with the stress for tomorrow. Either way, this was a good thing to be doing right now. And until tomorrow, Terah was going to have to wait to find out if Mr. Ross will still accept her or kick her to the curb. 

Either way, Terah needed to talk to Mr. Ross. Very badly. To her...Everett is all that she has as far as family goes. As far as she knows of.


	8. So Much More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terah is reunited with Mr. Ross once again. But will everything go smoothly or end up being a disaster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these gifs will be from different shows and stuff that Martin Freeman is in but they still look like Everett.

Today is the day. Terah and Mr. Ross has been out in the city since mid-morning. Both of them wanted to spend as much time with each other as they can. After walking downtown for a bit, the two of them decided to go sit in the park. As they sat down on the bench, Terah and Everett looked out at what was in front of them. Just in case, Terah had the medallion in her bag that Strange gives to her, just in case something did go wrong.

”I remember that you use to take me here every weekend when the weather was good. I still remember trying to climb that tree and I fell down. You were so scared that I broke a bone but I came out unscathed. I was a bit of adventurer then, wasn’t I?” Terah suddenly piped up and then asked him. Everett nodded with a smile in his face.

”Yes, you were. As much as I wanted to protect, I knew that being too protective was not going to be a good thing. Please, you were a smart kid. You knew what to do and not to do. You were such a cute kid. And you still are now.” Everett replied to her.

”Mr. Ross, I am 20 now. I am not longer a child..nor I am your foster child anymore, regardless.” Terah said to him. Everett turned to look at her. Terah looked at him as well.

”Terah, to me, you will _always _be my child to me, no matter what. When you ran away, I searched for you. I have had people after a while telling me to give but I did not. I knew deep down in my heart that you were alive and would come back to me. And it seems that I was right.” Everett said to her. Terah looked at the ground.

”I was only your foster child, though. After I turned 18, I was not longer your child. Plus...I do not feel like that I worth being your child after what I did. I know I should have talked to you about but mentally, I was stuck. I did not leave because I thought you were a bad foster father, which you were not in the slightest but because...I felt like there was more to me than what I knew. I wanted answers. And I wanted to see what my mutant powers could do. I did not want to go to Charles Xavier’s School for Gifted Kids. I needed some place where I can feel like I can be who I am while finding out about myself. I never stopped thinking about Mr. Ross. And I still have not, even when I came back. ...I am so sorry for what I did. And if you are mad at me, I will understand.” Terah told him. Everett let out a quiet sigh before he placed a hand underneath her chin and lifted her head up to look at him again.

Everett was smiling at her. Terah blushed.   
  


  
“Mr. Ross?” Terah asked a question.

”Terah, I am not mad at you for what happened those years ago. I understand why you did that and I can not blame you. I just wish you told me how you felt and talked to me about it. Being a human is not easy and we all do things. Some are more severe and complicated than others and that is okay. Honestly, I am just so happy that you are back and safe. I miss you so much and I never once stopped thinking of you, Terah.” Everett said and replied back to her. Terah smiled at him.

”And honestly, you were/are the best foster father that anyone could have ever had.” Terah told him. Everett felt now was the time to tell her what he has been wanting to tell her for years. 

“Terah, before you left, there was something that I was going to tell you but I never got the chance to do so.” Everett said to her.

”What were you going to tell me? ...You were going to send back to the orphanage, weren’t you?” Terah asked a couple of questions.

”Oh, goodness, no! I would never do that to you! In fact...you were not going to be in the foster care system anymore.” Everett replied.

”I do not understand.” Terah told him. Everett held both of her hands in his.

”Before you left my home...I never told you because I wanted it to be a surprise but I was not longer going to be your foster father. ..What I am trying to say is that...I legally _adopted _you.” Everett told her. Terah’s eyes widened.

”You...you adopted me?” Terah asked. Everett nodded.

”I started the process a few days before your 13th birthday. That’s why we had to go to certain places and such. When you turned 14, you finally become my child. But I never got to tell you before you left. And even after you left, I did not change my mind about being your father. Like I said, I never stopped searching for and I never stopped loving you. So, now, you do not have worry about me no longer being a foster father to you because I am your father. A father who loves you so much and just wants you to be happy, Terah. So as far as not having me in your life anymore, that is up to you but I am always going to be your father, no matter what happens.” Everett explained to her.

Terah’s eyes started to fill up with tears. Tears of joy at that. To know that Everett not only wanted her in his life but actually adopted her made her so happy.

”So...does that mean that I can call you my Dad now?” Terah asked a question. Everett nodded.

”Of course, sweetheart. You can call me Dad, Papa, POP or whatever you want to call me as your father. I am so honored and happy to be able to call you my daughter now, too.” Everett replied to her. Terah smiled as she suddenly hugged Everett. Everett started to tear up as well as he hugged her back. Both of them finally felt relieved. Terah’s finally had a family that she always wanted and so did Everett. Though...Everett still needed to tell her at least one more thing. When they let go of each other, Everett looked at her once again and Terah also looked at him, too.

”By the way...did you ever get married or have a boyfriend?” Terah asked him. Everett’s eyes widened.

”How did you know that I was gay? I mean, I never hide it from anyone but how did you know?” Everett asked a couple of questions. Terah smiled.

“I just always knew. And sometimes, I noticed that every time that any woman flirted with you, you did not seem interested. Not to mention that all the times you passed by the magazine aisle at any store and looked at the men in the covers as if you had hearts in your eyes. I do not care if you are hay or straight either. I feel like love is love, no matter what.” Terah replied to him. Everett blushed. But at least, he did not have to tell her that he was gay now.

”I did not know know I was _that _obvious. But as far as your question goes...yes. I have a boyfriend. His name is Jeffery. He is also a really sweet guy. I met him when I was at the park one day and we connected. I have known him for four years but we have been dating for almost a year and a half. By the way, I was not replacing you with him. ...I was just making our family grow bigger.” Everett said back to her. Terah nodded.  
  


”I understand. I am glad you found someone who makes you happy in that way. Do you have a picture of Jeffery?” Terah spoke and asked him. Everett nodded and took out his phone. He looked through the photos on his phone and picked out a good one for Terah to look at. Everett showed Terah the screen of his phone. A huge smiled appeared on Terah’s face.

”Awe! He’s adorable! I see you like thick, sliver foxes.” Terah said to him. Everett moved the phone away after she was done and looked at the picture of Jeffery again. He smiled as well.

”I love you and Jeffery so much. I am just so glad that I am able to have the family that I have always wanted.” Everett spoke. Terah looked at him.

”Does he know about me?” Terah asked. Everett looked at her and nodded.

”Oh, yes! When I told that I saw you when I talking to Doctor Strange, he was so happy. He also has been trying to help me find you, too. Jeffery is a good man. I hope one day that both of you can meet..if you want to, of course.” Everett answered her.

”I would love that very much, Dad. I would love to meet Jeffery.” Terah said to him. Everett felt so overjoyed when hearing Terah call him “Dad”. That means so much to him. More than people may understand.

”I will arrange it as soon as possible. I have been waiting for so long when we reunite and can have a family get together like that.” Everett told her.

”I can not wait. I am just so happy to know that I am not longer your foster child but actually your daughter. Your _legal_ daughter. My dream has come true!” Terah said back to him.

”And I am so glad to be your father, Terah. I do hope you and Jeffery meet. It would be nice. Very nice.” Everett told her. Terah nodded.

”Me, too, Dad. Me too.” Terah said back. It was going to to take time to get used to this but so far, everything was going wonderfully. Terah and Everett left the park a little bit later and went to go get something to eat.

**#####**

It was around 6 in the evening when Terah finally returned to the sanctum. As she got up to the drop step of the upper floor, Strange just came out of a room with a cup on one hand. He saw Terah from the corner of his eye and turned to look at her. He smiled.

”Oh! You are back! How did it go with Mr. Ross?” Stranhe exclaimed and then asked her question as he placed the cup he had in his hand onto the table. Terah smiled at him.

”It..it actually really well. I found out that not only he was not mad at me for what happened but...I also found out that he adopted me, too. I am legally his child and have been for years now. I just never got the chance to find out before I ran away. So, it he is not technically my foster parent anymore but my _father. _That makes me very happy to know and now, I can officially can call him my Dad.” Terah replied to him.

”That is wonderful, Terah. I am so happy for you.” Stephen said to her. Terah nodded.

”Thank you. And I also found out that he has a boyfriend, too. His boyfriend’s name is Jeffery. Dad and I are going to arrange a day where I can meet and get to know him. ..Is that okay with you?” Terah said back and then asked him. Strange nodded.

”I am absolutely fine with that, Terah. I am truly happy for you and I hope that you and Jeffery meet. I think that is needed, too.” Strange said to her.

“But are you going to be okay being at the sanctum by yourself again? We are not sure when we are going to do this but still...will you be okay?” Terah asked a couple of questions.

”Yes, Terah. I will be fine. Do not worry.” Strange answered her. This is one of the best days of Terah’s life. Now, all she had to do was meet her Dad’s lover. Hopefully that will go well, too. Terah looked at the time on the clock behind Stephen.

”I am going to go wash off then I will be back out in a bit.” Terah said to him.   
  


“Take your time. I will be in here.” Strange said back to her as he sat down at his desk. Terah wen t to the back of the upper floor to go take a shower and change her clothes. Strange felt so happy for Terah. He was truly glad that Terah went out and spent time with Mr. Ross. He just hoped that it will be the same for when she meet Mr. Ross’s boyfriend, too. _Hopefully_.


	9. Spent My Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terah finds out something surprising about Doctor Strange after playing a K-POP song in the sanctum.

Strange sat at his desk, reading a page from one of the book he was currently reading. As he turned the page, he heard music suddenly blast through the the sanctum. It was a certain kind as well. He looked over at Terah, who looked frantic and spooked as she turned the volume all the way down on her phone. She put it down on the side table next to her.

”I am so sorry about that! I thought it was not that loud.” Terah said to him. Strange smiled.

”Is that Not Today by BTS that was just playing?” Strange asked her. Terah’s eyes widened.

”You know about BTS?” Terah asked her.

”Yes and not just that band in general. I know it may sound a bit weird but I am actually a fan of Korean pop music. Been a fan of it for years and it is a guilty pleasure of mine.” Strange replied to her.

”Me too! KPop is one of the genres of music that makes me feel happy when I am sad. I wish that I could visit South Korea one day. Have you ever been to South Korea?” Terah told him.

”Yes! Quite a few times times actually. I have been to Seoul, Busan, Daegu and Gwangju. I studied in Seoul while I was in high school and took trips to South Korea almost ever year. I really enjoy the culture and sights.” Strange replied to her. Terah was excited about this.

”Do you have any stories you would like to tell me about your trips to South Korea? I would love to hear them.” Terah asked.

”Sit down and I will tell you the stories about my trips. I do not mind telling you. To be honest, not a lot people are interested in any of my stories about anything.” Strange answered and told her. Terah took a seat and sat down in front of Stephen with a smile on her face. This also made Strange smile, too. As he told her the stories about his trips to South Korea, the look on Terah’s face was too cute for words. She was also very interested in Stephen’s stories. And Stephen was telling just about everything he experienced. Everything from how he felt on his first day to going to Mudeungsan National Park in Gwangju, Terah was listening to it all.   
  


Terah also had a some questions that she wanted to ask him, too. And when Strange finished one of the stories, Terah decided to start asking him.

”So...when did you get into KPop?” Terah asked him.

”I got into it about late 2000s. I have a friend in Busan is a huge KPop fan and he got me into it. I think the group was called SHINee but I sometimes have a hard producing the names of certain bands/groups. Over the years, I started listening to more and more bands but it was not like until 2012/2013 that I started really started listening to KPop quite a bit. I like that it is not redundant when it comes to songs. I mean, I like American music, too, but there is something about Korean Pop that just gets you going. In a good way, of course. When did you get into it?” Strange replied and asked her a question.

”About that same time. Around 2012/2013. Has anyone ever judged for liking this genre?” Terah answered and asked.

”I never really talked about it among the colleagues that I worked with when I was a surgeon. People already sort of judged me anyway. Not that I gave a shit about what they thought but still, it kind of hurt but it did not affect badly or anything either. Though...I never really spoke to them either.” Strange replied.

”How come?” Terah asked. Stephen let out a sigh.

”Before I become Sorcerer Supreme and went to Kamar Taj, I was an arrogant son of a bitch to a lot of people. I cared about saving lives and tried my best to be better than others. But what did not understand that it did not mean that I did not care about people. I was raised a certain way and it affected me growing up. I have learned since then but it has been a long process. I even lost friends because of it along the way.” Strange answered and explained to her.

”Well, who you were before should not define who you are now as a person. You are wanting to change and be better than you in the last. And if people can not handle that, that is their problem, not yours. It is not always going to be easy to feel comfortable as who you are. I am always here for you, Stephen. I know how it feels, by the way. I am still learning about myself as well. It is not going to be an easy journey but...we can go on it together.” Terah told him. For Strange, that felt very comforting to know.

”And I am always here for you, too, Terah. Thank you.” Strange told her. Terah smiled at him and nodded.

”You are so lucky to be able to visit South Korea so many times. I wish I could visit there one day.” Terah said to him.

”You will one day.” Strange said back to her.

”But I do not want to go alone.” Terah told him.

”I will take you there!” Strange exclaimed as he offered. Terah’s eyes widened.

”Really? You would do that?” Terah asked him. Strange smiled back at her and nodded.

”Yes! Whenever you want to go, we will go to wherever you want in South Korea. You just let me know.” Strange told her.

”Thanks, Stephen.” Terah said to him.

”You are welcome.” Strange said back to her. Terah had a couple of more questions for Stephen.

”...Would it be okay if I played KPop in the sanctum sometimes?” Terah asked another question.

”Go for it! I would not mind it at all!” Strange replied. Terah let out an adorable “yay”. Strange chuckled happily.   
  


**#######**

A couple of hours later, Strange was looking out the giant window as Terah came out of her room with a speaker and her cellphone. She hooked up the speaker without Strange knowing and started to play some KPop through the speaker. The song was “Ko Ko Bop” by EXO, one of Terah’s favorite songs. When Strange heard it, he started moving his head to the beat. Terah could not help but smile as she watched him.

”That is adorable.” Terah thought to herself. Strange stopped moving his head and looked at her.

”This is an EXO song, right?” Strange asked her. Terah nodded.

”Ko Ko Bop, yes. I never asked this earlier but...can you speak Korean fluently? Just wondering out of curiosity.” Terah replied and then asked him. Strange nodded.

”Jeonhyeo. Naneun eon-eoe neungtonghabnida. Dangsin-eun eottaeyo?” Strange replied wnd then asked her in Korean. Terah smiled.

”Nado hangug-eoe neungtonghabnida. Geudeul-i museun mal-eulhaneunji ihaehabnikka?” Terah replied and asked in Korean, too.

”Yes.” Strange answered. This time, answering in English. Terah blushed.

”So, you know this song is..” Terah was cut off by Strange.

”Sexual? I do know that.” Strange asked and then told her, replying to her question that she was about to ask him. Terah blushed even more.

”I can change it if you want to.” Terah spoke.

”No! You can play whatever song you want! I do not mind it. We are both adults.” Strange said back to her. Terah smiled at him but still was blushing a little.

”Thanks but if you do have a request for a song, please let me know.” Terah said to him. Strange nodded as he smiled back. The two of them spent about an hour listening to KPop music as they worked around the sanctum. Strange and Terai even sang a couple of the songs together. They were having so much fun with one another. After all of this, Strange and Terah felt like that they have a special bond between each other. Both hoped for many more times like this. Strange also felt so happy since his accident. And it is all thanks to Terah.


	10. A Date? Should I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an errand run, Terah meets a man seems to be interested in her. But she doesn't know what she should do about it and decides to ask Strange for his advice.

Terah came into the sanctum as Stephen was coming down the steps from the upper floor. He noticed that Terah was looking a bit frantic as she came in.

”Woah! Slow down! No need to rush around here. Are you okay?” Strange said and then asked her. Terah let out a sigh.

”Kind of. While I was out, there was a man that spoke to me and he seemed nice. He asked me out in a date and I am not sure what I should do.” Terah replied to him.

”Have you ever been on a date?” Strange asked him. Terah shook her head.

”No I have not but how do feel about this?” Terah replied and then asked.

”Honestly, I am not sure. It is not up to me to make a decision about it. How do _you _feel about going on a date with this man?” Stranhe answered and then asked her another question. Terah was not sure how to answer that.

”I barely know this man but yet, I feel like if I do not go on the date, I will never find out if he is a nice guy or not. There are a lot of things on my mind about this that is making me indecisive about going on this date. I have his number but...I am not sure if I want to risk going out with someone I do not even truly know.” Terah answered and explained to him. 

“That is a valid thing to be concerned about. If you makes you feel better, set boundaries and limits and if he fails to follow those boundaries and limits that we’re set, then you will know what he is truly like. Even if you do not go on the date either, that is okay, too. Like I said, it is uo to you if you want to do this or not.” Strange suggested to her. Terah nodded.

”Thank you, Stephen.” Terah said to him with a smile on her face.

”No problem and if you do go out on the date, you can use the medallion that I gave you for when you went out for your get together with Mr. Ross.” Strange suggested as well.   
  


  
“Good idea.” Terah said back to him. After a minute, Strange went back to working on what he was doing before Terah returned back to the sanctum. Terah suddenly had a question for Stephen now.

”Stephen.” Terah piped up. Strange stopped walking.

”Yes?” Strange asked her back. Terah gulped.

”Have you ever had a girlfriend or a boyfriend?” Terah suddenly asked him. Strange turned around to face her.

”I have a girlfriend. It has been a while since we have broken up, though.” Strange replied.   
  
  


“What was her name?” Terah asked another question.

”Christine.” Strange answered. Bringing his ex up was making Strange feel weird but yet...he did not feel sad or anything about it.

“I do not mean to sound impersonal but...do you still having any feelings for her?” Terah asked. Strange’s eyes widened.

”Um...no. I do not have feelings for her. I mean, I still feel for her but not in a romantic way.” Strange replied.

”I understand. Honestly, any woman would be lucky to have you, Stephen.” Terah said to him.

”And any man would be lucky to have you, too, Terah. And you deserve the absolute best.” Strange said back to her. Terah blushed and smiled. Strange smiled as well. Towards the end of the day, Terah ended up acceptimg to go on the date with the man. Stephen was happy for her but deep down, he felt a little sad. All he wanted was is for her to be happy, though. He just hopes that the date goes well for her. If not and he hurts Terah, Strange will hunt this man down and throw him into another universe.

**#####**

Later that night, Strange could not sleep. All he could think about was Terah’s date. Wishing it was him that she was going on a date with instead of that other man that she barely knows. Strange was not going to deny how he feels about Terah anymore but he could not let her know how he felt about her right now. He tossed and turned in his bed, he felt uneasy.

”Why can’t I stop thinking about Terah’s date. I want her to be happy but yet...I wish that it was me that she was going on that date with. My heart feels like it is sinking inside of my chest. I am jealous or anything. Plus...why would she even go on a date with me even if she liked me in that way? I am old enough to be her brother or even father for God’s sake! I am not going to stop her. I just hope that she will be okay. I was not wrong when I mentioned to her that she deserves the best. ...Inbetter stop thinking about this before I let it take its toll on me.” Strange said to himself.

Stephen got comfortable on the bed and close his eyes, trying to empty his mind as much as could while trying to relax. Eventually, Stephen was able to empty his mind enough to fall asleep. Tomorrow is another day. Another day with Terah at the sanctum.


	11. Her Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terah has another get together with Everett Ross again but this time, she also meets her father’s boyfriend for the first time.

Terah walked up to the diner where she is suppose to meet her father and his boyfriend. As she reached the diner’s front door, she took out her phone and texted her father to let her know that she was here. Terah hopes that the two men were here or on their way. Several seconds later, she received a text back from Everett to let her know that they are in the diner. Terah took a deep break as she held on to the door handle and pulled it before entering the diner. When she entered, Terah looked around for her father.   
  


Not being used to going to place like this in a long time, her anxiety was a bit off edge. She felt like that she was in maze and not reaching the end of it. A waitress decided to help her. Trying to not to spook her, the waitress walked over and stood in back of her.

”Excuse me, Miss! Are you okay?” The waitress spoke and asked Terah. Terah turned to look at her and took out her phone. She showed the waitress the screen of the phone.

”I am looking for this man. He said that he was here but I can not find him anywhere in here.” Terah asked. All of a sudden, a man walked over to the two of them. 

“Terah?” The man asked from behind. Terah and the waitress looked at the man. It was Everett Ross with a smile on his face. Terah blushed

”I..I am so sorry. I feel so embarrassed.” Terah spoke.

”Do not worry about it, hun. It is okay.” Everett said to his daughter. Everett then looked at the waitress.

”I got it from here. Thank you.” Everett told the waitress. The waitress nodded and went back to what she was doing. Terah followed her father to a booth in the back of the diner. People were looking at them. Mostly looking at her.   
  


“I am so sorry, Dad. I did not mean to embarrass you.” Terah spoke to him.

”Oh, sweetheart. Do not worry about that. I understand that you are not used to being back in the city yet. It is okay to feel a little anxious about it.” Everett said to her.

”Thanks, Dad.” Terah said back to her.

”No problem, Terah.” Everett told her. As they reached the booth, Terah saw the man that was in the picture on her Dad’s phone sitting at the table. When they arrived, the man looked at the two of them and smiled. Everett looked at Terah.  
  


“Terah, this is Jeffery.” Everett said to her and then looked at Jeffery.

”Jeffery, this is Terah.” Everett added. Jeffery stood up and stood in front of Terah. Jeffery held out one of his hands towards you. Terah could not get over how adorable Jeffery is. Especially when it comes to his pudgy and cute tummy.

”It is so nice to finally meet you, Terah!” Jeffery happily exclaimed. Terah hesitated for a moment before suddenly co,omg closer towards Jeffery and wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hug. Both Everett and Jeffery were surprised by Terah’s sudden reaction but also happy about it as well.

”Oh my God. He is so soft and cuddly.” Terah thought as she hugged him. Jeffery smiled and hugged her back. Everett was so happy to see this. It seems that Terah and Jeffery will be getting along just fine after all. At least at the moment it seems that way. After several seconds of hugging, Terah and Jeffery pulled away and sat down in the booth. Terah sat by herself while Everett and Jeffery sat next to each other. Terah was not sure what to say first.

”How are you both doing today?” Terah asked them.

”Pretty good. How about you, Terah? How are you doing?” Everett replied and asked her.

”I am doing good. Sorry about what just happened a few minutes ago.” Terah answered.

”Do not worry about that, Terah. It is okay. We understand.” Everett said to her. Terah nodded.

”I...I am so nervous because this is the first time that I get to be with my family and I feel a bit overwhelmed but I am happy at the same time.” Terah told them. Everett held one of Terah’s hands in his.

”We just want you to be yourself, hun. You do not have to be nervous about anything. We are just so glad that you are here.” Everett said to him.

”We truly are.” Jeffery added as he smiled at her. Terah smiled back then nodded. The three of them opened up the menus that were in the table and began to look for something to eat. Terah was a it worried about eating in front of them, too but she was going to try to keep calm. It was not like they were judging her or anything like that. This was a good sign. A very good sign.

”Is there a certain budget you both have for this?” Terah asked, just making sure to order something that they can afford. Jeffery and Everett shook their heads.

”Nope! Order whatever you want!” Everett replied to her. Terah nodded again and look at the menu. There were so many good choices. As the waitress came to the table with their drink order, she asked if the three of them were ready to order yet. Everett and Jeffery were ready but Terah was not.   
  


“We need another minute or two.” Jeffery said to the waitress. The waitress nodded and then left the table. Terah kept looking at the menu for another couple of minutes before finally deciding on what she wanted to eat. After she finally figured out what she wanted to eat, Terah looked are her father and his boyfriend.   
  


“So, how did you two first meet?” Terah asked them.   
  


  
“I met Jeffery at the park. It was winter and it was one of my days off from working. We sat in a bench next to each other and we ended up talking for almost two whole hours. After that, we exchanged numbers and talked every other day for months until we ended up confessing our feelings for one another. Since then, he have been so happy together.” Everett told her.

”Do you live with each other in the same home or do you live in separate homes?” Terah asked.

”We live together. For only about 6 months, though. It took a while before we decided to move in with each other We wanted to wait until the time is right for us to do so.” Jeffery replied this time. This time, Everett had a question for Terah.

”How has work with Doctor Strange been?” Everett asked her. Terah lightly blushed.

”It has been going very good. I really enjoy working and being around him. He is a nice guy, I promise you. We both get along really well. Honestly, I like working with him.” Terah replied to him before taking a drink of her water. Jeffery had a question of his own to ask now.

”Sounds like you have a crush on this guy.” Jeffery spoke up. Terah’s eyes widened and suddenly choked on her drink a little as water went down the wrong pipe in her throat. Everett looked at his boyfriend. Jeffery looked at Everett.

”I just noticed from the way she was speaking about it, I just thought she does. I did not mean anything by it.” Jeffery explained to the both of them. Terah calmed down.

”It is okay. I am not offended or anything. Taken by surprise, yes but I am okay. I promise. As far as _that _goes, Strange and I are just working partners. That is all.” Terah said to them. Secretly, Terah does have a bit of thing for the Sorcerer Supreme but she felt like that being in a relationship with him will most likely never happen. She also still had that date to go on with the ine guy she met a few days ago. Though, she will be happy with whoever he ends up with. As long as he is happy, of course. When their food finally arrived after having more of a conversation with her father and his boyfriend, the three of them ate their meals.   
  


Terah found it adorable the way Everett looked at his boyfriend eating. He had a smile on his face. Terah wished that she will have a relationship one day like the way her father and his boyfriend. She will one day but for now, she was happy with the way her life is. Everett looked at Terah as he saw her looking at them.

”You okay, dear?” Everett asked her. Terah nodded.

”Yes. Just thinking about stuff.” Terah replied to him. When they did finish eating, the three of them spoke a little more before Terah decided that she needed to use the bathroom. Everett and Jeffery sat at the booth and looked at each other.

”I hope I did not scare her off. I did not mean anything when I brought _that _up.” Jeffery told him.

”I doubt it. You did not do anything wrong. And I do understand why you brought it up. It is all good, honey.” Everett said back to him. Jeffery hoped so. When Terah returned, Everett paid for the meals and they left the diner. Terah, her father and his boyfriend hung out for a few more hours in the city before Terah decided that she needed to head back to the sanctum. At the end of the day, everything went well and all could not wait to hang out together again. Still, Terah still had to go on that date and still, she was not sure about it.


	12. I Wish It Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Stephen and Terah share a special meal together, Terah starts to realize that what she feels about The Sorcerer Supreme is more than just a little crush.

  
  


Stephen and Terah sat at a small table as they ate their meals. Stephen surprised Terah with a Korean Barbecue feast! Terah once mentioned that she always wanted to try it and tonight, Stephen made that dream come true for her. As they ate their food, Stephen could not help but look at the way Terah ate. It was absolutely adorable. Bringing a smile to his face. Terah looked at him as she noticed Strange looking at her.

”You okay?” Terah asked. Stephen nodded.

”Yes. I am just so glad to see you enjoying the food. I was so worried that you would not.” Stephen replied to her. 

“It is really good! Delicious, actually! Thank you so much!” Terah exclaimed happily to him with a smile on her face. Stephen smiled back at her.

”You are welcome, darling.” Strange said back to her. Terah blushed. Strange also blushed when he released what he called her. It took a minute before either of them said something to each other.

”I..I am so sorry. I did not mean to make things feel awkward all of a sudden.” Strange spoke up. Terah smiled.

”I do not feel like it made things awkward. I..I do not mind it, to be honest. Darling does not always have to be a romantic pet name. I mean, I am okay with it, Stephen..if you are.” Terah said back to him. Strange gulped. It may not be a romantic pet name to Terah but for him, it definitely was. Terah had no idea how much Stephen wanted to just kiss her right now. But Strange was not the only one who wanted to kiss someone in the same room.

”I understand.” Strange said to her. Terah started to fell a little down all of a sudden. There was something that she still could not get off of her mind.

“I am still a little uneasy about my date tomorrow. I do not know why but I can not stop thinking that something will go wrong.” Terah suddenly spoke up. 

“Everything will be fine, Terah. No need to stress over it. And I will be there for you if something does go wrong.” Strange told her. It was more more than that, though. She wanted to go on the date but...not with that guy. She wanted to spend it with Stephen instead. Terah never liked guys her age. But she never felt that way about a guy as much as she felt about Doctor Strange. Terah wished that she could cancel the date but she felt bad if actually she did that. At least, it was one date...hopefully. Though, at the same time, Terah felt like that she was only using the guy for a meal but she was not. Maybe the guy is actually nice and such but...he was definitely no Stephen Strange.

”I just wish that I was not so nervous about this. I just can’t help it.” Terah said back. Strange moved over towards and sat next to her. Terah blushed.

”Terah, I can not make that decision for you but if you do not want to go in this date, you do not have to. Especially if you do not feel comfortable doing so. No one is forcing you to go on the date but if you truly want to go, I will be there for you, just in case.” Strange told her.

”But I feel like it would make me a bad person if I did cancel on him all of a sudden, I mean, there is something that is just holding me back.” Terah said back.

”What do you feel like is holding you back from going in the date?” Stephen asked. Terah blushed and looked at the ground. It was something that she could not tell him. At least at this time she could not tell him.

”It...it is _complicated_ to explain. I mean, I am going to go on the date but I am going to be careful at the same time. I truly do not know this man to well to have an opinion about him.” Terah replied to him. Stephen placed a hand on one of her shoulders and rubbed it a couple of times.

”First dates can be a bit nerve-wracking. Especially with someone that you do not know. It is okay to feel this way but do not let it consume you. If you have fun in this date, it is a good date. If you do not, then you should not go out with person again. As well as feeling comfortable around the person, too. I have not been on many dates myself but I am just going by what I have experienced. Each person’s experience is different and unique. My advice may not be much help but I am willing to give it.” Strange said to her, trying to give her some advice. Terah looked back up at him and smiled.

”I understand and I appreciate that.” Terah said back to him. Strange smiled.

”No problem. Just have fun and be safe. That’s all that matter.“ Stephen told her. Terah nodded. The two of them went back to eating their food. Terah started feeling better about the date and was going to give the man a chance but yet...he was not exactly the man of her dreams. Or maybe he could be but for now and until the date, only time will tell. Stephen and Terah also had a pretty good meal and a good time with each other. Though, they always have a great time with each inter but tonight was even more special than usual.at least for Terah. 


	13. Ugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terah comes home from her date but is not exactly overjoyed about it.

Stephen sat at his desk in a quiet Friday night. Terah was out in her date. So far, Terah has not needed Strange’s help. Though, in a way, he felt a little sad about that. All of a sudden, Strange lifted uo his head as he heard the front door of the sanctum slammed a little and then heard footsteps. He quickly walked over and looked down at the lower floor of the sanctum. It was Terah. Stephen was happy to see her. As she came up the steps, Strange looked at her.

”So...how did it go?” Stephen asked about the date. Terah sat down on the lounger and let out a sigh.

”Do you want the long version or short version of how the date went down?” Terah replied with a question of her.

”It was that bad, huh.” Strange replied back to her.

”Bad does not even cut it. It was a _disaster_. I mean, at first things were fine but after an hour, things started to turn for the worst. Not to mention that he is nothing but a dirty pig.” Terah told him.

”In what way is he a dirty pig?” Strange asked another question. Terah let out a another sigh and blushed.

”He tried to get me to sleep with him.” Terah answered. Strange’s eyes widened.

”Well, he asked me if I wanted to go back to his place for a nightcap and I told him no because I am not like that. In the car, he tried to kiss me and touch me between my legs. I pushed him off of me but still, he tried his hardest to get me to do something sexual with him. So, what I did is bit him on the arms and smaller my fist down in his crotch. As soon as he let go, I got out of the car and ran to get away from him. I decided to walk him since the sanctum was not that far from where we were. I am never going out with someone that I do not know ever again. I promise you that.” Terah explained to him. Strange not only felt bad but was in shock.

”How come you did not communicate with me when that happened? I would have came there and punch that asshole’s lights out! And not just the ones on his car.” Stranhe asked and then said to her. Terah gulped.

”Because I felt so embarrassed and I also felt like if you saw what happened...you would think that it was my fault for what he did.” Terah answered to him.

”Terah, I would never thought it was your fault! He assaulted _you_. You did nothing wrong for him to try to pull that in you. I am glad that you beat the crap out of him and ran off. Though...why did you not call the police?” Strange told and then asked her. Terah looked to the side.

”For the same reason, that is why I did not call the police. I did not want to worry you as well.” Terah replied. Strange let out a silent sigh. He felt like a part of this was his fault.  
  


“I am so sorry this happened to you, Terah. Maybe if I was not somewhat pushy about you going on this date, none of this would have happened. This is also my fault.” Stephen said to her. Terah got up from the lounger and walked over to Stephen. When she stood in front for him, she placed a hand onto one of Stephen’s cheeks. He suddenly blushed as they looked at each other while she was caressing his cheek.

”Please do not blame yourself for any of this. I did not know he was going to be like that until I went out with him but now I know. You did not know what he was like either. None of us could have none. And I will be okay. It is not affecting me like it should be. I think when I defended myself, I think that is what made me feel like this was not going to make me feel afraid and such like that. I am a tough girl. Sexual assault is a terrible thing to happen and every woman handles it differently. I just do not want you to think it is your fault because you gave me advice. And I appreciated that advice and will keep listening to you if I ever need help with anything. I am just glad that you believe me. I would never lie about things like this either.” Terah told him.

Stephen felt a little better but still...he felt a little bad about what happened. He knew that it was not his fault though deep down, it was just a feeling that will not go away.

”Terah, if that man ever comes back here, he will regret what he has done to you. BIG time. No one does that to a woman. Just remember that I will protect you and next time, do not hesitate in contacting me. Okay?” Stephen said and then asked her. Terah nodded with a smile on her face.

”I promise and thank you. I am not going to let this get to me and I am just so thankful to have you in my life, Stephen.” Terah replied and said back to him. Stephen smiled back at her.

”You are welcome, Terah. I am so thankful that you are here, too.” Strange said to her. Terah nodded and then moved his hand away from his cheek.

”I am going to take a shower and then change out of these clothes.” Terah said to him. Stephen had something suddenly popped up in his head.

”By the way, if you want to take the night off, that is okay. If you want to.” Strange offered. Terah thought about it for a moment before she spoke back to him.

”I think that I am going to work tonight. I need my mind off of what happened as well.” Terah replied to his offer, declining it.

”Are you sure? It is okay if you truly want but it is up to you.” Strange asked, just to make sure. Terah nodded.

”I am pretty sure that I want to work. Thank you, though! I will be back in a little bit.” Terah said back to him then headed off to go shower. Strange went over to the giant window and looked out of it while he waited for her to come back out. He had an idea pop up in his head but he decided to let it go. For Terah’s sake.

”I truly hope that she is okay. I care about her very much and I do not want her to feel like she has to do things if she does not want to and I never want her to feel like that I am forcing her to do things because I am truly not trying to do that at all! I will keep my eye on her, just in case. Not in a creepy way, of course. In a caring way. ...I think I need to calm down. My mind is racing so fast right now.” Strange thought to himself. At this point, only time will tell if Terah will be truly okay. Most likely, she will overcome this but yet...Strange was not so sure.


	14. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Terah is having a nap, Strange finds something about Terah. Whether he decides to tell her or not...that is going to be up to him.

Strange was alone in the main area of the upper part of the sanctum today. Terah was not feeling too great and was spending most o the day in bed, sleeping it away. Strange was on his tablet. He was working a special and secret project. All of a sudden, Strange got a message from Wong. Stephen clicked on it.

**Wong: ** _I found something that you have been looking for. Now, whatever you do, do not let Terah know that you are doing this. It could break her._

Stephen was trying to help Terry find her real parents. Not just because he was curious but because Terah has been curious herself but yet...she was not exactly interested into looking for them either. Terry was way more happy with having Everett Ross as her father than wanting to know who her real parents are. Both of them felt bad about doing this behind her back but they were already into deep for this to suddenly stop. Strange replied back to Wong.

**Strange: ** _Don't worry. I will not tell her. Only if she wants to know then I have no choice but to tell her about this._

**Wong: ** _I agree. Just remember, I am only doing this because if she wants to know in the future. Otherwise, I would not be helping otherwise._

**Strange:** _I know and I really appreciate the help. Terah will never find out. I promise you._

  
Strange and Wing finished up their conversation before Wong sent him a few things in the same message. When Strange clicked on it, a picture popped up on the screen. His eyes widened. It was a file. A file that The Ancient One kept for student records. And for Terah, her records were a bit more unique.   
  


“So, Terah is not exactly a mutant after all but still is in a way.” Strange thought to himself. As he kept on reading, he got to the part of the records that he was looking for. What he read definitely came as a surprise to the Sorcerer. Terah’s father was listed but her mother was unknown. And her father was someone that Strange did not expect all. Her father was none other than...Loki! Yes, the same Loki that attacked New York with his “army” and wielded a mind controlling specter. He was Terah’s birth father. This not only confused Strange but shocked him at the same time as well.

As much as for any other information for when it comes to her family, there was really not much more to go on. Stephen exited out of the message site he was using and sat back in his chair. Her being the daughter of The God of Trickery and the man who attacked and killed a lot of innocent lives did _not _change the way how he feels about her. Not in any way. And as for knowing this bit of information, he definitely was not going to tell her. But if she does ask about it, he will have no choice but to tell her. Or...at least lead the way into her knowing who her birth father is.

”Stephen?” A voice spoke up. Strange turned his head to where it was coming from. It was Terry. She was wearing a long nightgown and her hair was a slightly a mess.

”Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? Strange asked her back. Terah shook her head.

”Not at all. I was going to make some tea and was curious if you would like some?” Terah replied and asked a question again. Strange suddenly had an idea. He got up from the chair at his desk and walked over to her.

”You go back to bed and I will take care of the tea.” Strange offered her. Terah blushed. As much as she felt like that she should try this in her own, Terah still was not feeling great at the same time. It may be just a headache but not all headaches are the same. Terah accepted the offer.

  
  


“Thank you. I really appreciate that.” Terah said back to him. Strange smiled back at her.

  
”You are welcome. I will bring you a cup of tea as soon as it is ready.” Strange told her. Terah nodded and headed back to her bedroom to lay down once again. Stephen headed to the kitchen area a few seconds later to get started on the tea. He forgot to ask her what kind she may want but at the moment, Terah may not even care which flavor of tea that he makes. As the kettle that was filled with water was on the stove, Stephen though that maybe Terah would like something to eat. Nothing too light or too heavy but just enough to fill her up without getting nauseous. Stephen got out a few cookies and put them on a plate. As the kettle began to whistle, Strange took it off of the stove and pour the hot water into two cups. He took the plate of cookies and cup of tea to Terah’s room.   
  


Since they have been working together, neither of them have seen what each of their bedrooms look like. As he knocked on the door a couple of times, he did not hear a word or sound come from the other side of the door.

”Terah, are you alright?” Strange asked. Still, no answer. Getting worried, Stephen gave the cloak the plate of cookies and when into Terah’s room. When he fully opened the door, there was Terah, sound asleep on the bed. Her snoring was too cute to the Sorcerer Surpeme. He carefully went into the room with cloak following behind him and placed the cup and plate in her desk against the wall that was across from her bed. Her room as a but feminine but also had an Asian theme to it, too. And not just from one culture. There was a mix of Korean, Japanese and even a little Chinese styles spread out around her room. What caught Stephen’s eyes was a drawing on one of the walls. It was drawing that Terah did. A drawing of Stephen, wearing a kimono and holding a katana in his hands.

Stephen loved it. Before he left the room, Strange stood at one of the sides of her bed and gave her a gentle but sweet kiss on the top of the head. Then, he looked at her again as she still slept.

”I love you.” Strange said in a whisper. There was a good chance that Terah did not here it but Strange was okay with that. As he walked over to the door, he stopped and looked at her one more time for a few seconds before finally leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Terah slept for the rest of the day and night. When she woke up, Strange was already asleep for the night. Not to mention that her headache was gone, too. What woke her up was that she felt warm. All over her body, too. It was not a fever but it was something that made her feel warm. But whatever it was, she ignored it and spent some time reading before deciding to go back to sleep until morning.


	15. Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terah never thought she would see Doctor Strange in such a manner but she does not regret it either.

Terah walked down the hallway as she came out of her room to start the day. As she walked by the bathroom, she noticed that there was a small crack in the door. Terah just wanted to check to make sure that no one was in there before closing it. When she walked towards it, she heard some noises coming from inside of the bathroom. Terah looked inside of the bathroom through the crack of the door. Her eyes widened as she noticed that Strange was in the bathroom. Stranhe had a towel on his shoulder...and nothing else anywhere on his body.

She blushed as she looked away from the door.   
  


“Oh, gosh! I never thought that I would see Strange in such a state. I should not keep looking. It would be impersonal sand rude for me to do so.” Terah thought to herself. As she walked away from the door, Terah’s curiosity was getting to her. Terah looked back at the door. A smirk appeared on her face.

”Well, maybe if I stay quiet and out of sight as much as I can...maybe just taking another peak for a moment would not hurt.” Terah quietly said to herself. She went back over to the door and leaked inside of the bathroom once again. Terah never thought that she would be a bit of a pervert but here she is. This was the only time that she was going to do this, though. Terah felt so bad for doing this but yet, she could not look away. Seeing Stephen’s muscular and toned body made her blush. Even with clothes on, the Sorcerer was very sexy to her. Maybe he was ever more sexier to her than she first imagined.

When Strange slightly moved, Terah’s eyes went down to Strange’s lower area of his body. Her cheeks went fully red and eyes widened when she saw Strange’s cock. And he was definitely not small in that department. Not at all.

”HOLY FUCK. THIS MAN IS GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME, I SWEAR TO GOD.” Terah silently mouthed to herself. Strange looked at the mirror at the mirror in front of him. He walked over to the sink and began to shave his beard and mustache. Even went he was having, Terah still could not look away from him. Though, Terah could only see the front side and part of the side view of the man. As much as she wanted to see _all _of him but even only seeing certain parts of him was good enough for her. Amazing, actually.   
  


When Stephen finished shaving, he checked himself in the mirror for few seconds before getting dressed then brushing his hair. As he finished and began walking towards the door, Terah backed away from the door and ran down the hall to the main area of the sanctum. She was totally gone by the time Stephen opened the door and entered the hallway. When Strange entered the upper floor of the sanctum, Terah was standing at the giant window, looking out of it. A smile appeared on Stephen’s face.  
  


“Morning, Terah!” Strange said to her as he came into the room. Terah was blushing, still not being able to get the images of Stephen’s full frontal and naked body out of her head.

”M-morning, Stephen.” Terah spoke as she felt a little flustered. Stephen noticed this in her voice. He walked over to her.

”Terah? Is everything okay? You seem a little preoccupied.” Strange asked and told her. Terah nodded her head before she looked up at him.

”Yes, I am okay. I was just thinking about something. I promise.” Terah replied to him. Stephen still felt that there was something more but he was not going to dwell on it or make her feel like she had to tell him if she did not want to.

”Okay. Well, if you need to talk, just let me know. No matter what.” Stephen told her. Terah smiled at him. She was still blushing but she was calmer now.

”Thank you.” Terah said back to him. Strange nodded back.

”You are welcome.” Strange told her. Strange went over to his desk and Terah stayed in front of the window. Terah could not tell him that he peaked on him and saw his naked body. No way. There is no way that she could tell him. For now, all she could do was keep it to herself...and her imagination. Hopefully, Stephen will never find out but it was not like that the two of them were hiding secrets from each other to begin with. But...it was nothing that could break the bond that they have.


	16. How Dare You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange has an encounter with the man that Terah went on a date with.

Strange headed towards the door as he heard a knock on it. The clock just stroke 15 minutes passed two in the afternoon. When he reached the door, he looked through the peephole. There was a man standing in the other side of the door, checking his cellphone. When Stephen opened the door, the man looked up at Strange with a smile in his face.

”Can I help you?” Stephen asked him. The man nodded.

”Yes! I am looking for..” The man stopped speaking as he saw Terah coming into the room behind Stephen. The man looked at her and waved at her.  
  


“Terah!” The man happily exclaimed. Terah looked up at the two of them and her eyes widened. Strange also looked at Terah.

”Terah?” Strange asked her. Terah did not say anything back to him. She just could get a word out of her mouth to either of them. Instead, she ran back into the room where she just came from. Strange felt a bit confused and looked at the man once again. Strange invited the man into the sanctum then went to go look for Terah. When he found her, she was sitting down in a corner of the room. Strange walked over to her.

”Terah, is everything okay?” Strange asked her. Terah shook her head a couple of times.

”I was hoping that I would never see _him_ again.” Terah replied to him. Strange did not get it at first but it did not take too long for everything to finally click for him with what she said. 

“Terah...was he the man that you went on that date with?” Stranhe asked her, to make sure. Terah nodded this time.

”Yes.” Terah answered him. Strange got down onto the ground in front of her. The Sorcerer Supreme had an idea. 

”You stay here. I will take care of him for you.” Strange said to her. Terah felt a little uneasy.

”You...you do not have to do that. This is my problem, not yours.” Terah said back to him.

”I do not mind. Plus, I wanted to get the bastard since you told me what happened. Trust me, I am not going to do anything horrific to him...much.” Strange told her. To be honest, Terah did not want him to but yet...she was not going to stop him.

”Just be careful, please. I do not want you to get in trouble.” Terah told him. Strange smiled.

”Oh, I am not going to do anything like that...unless he decides to become an asshole.” Strange explained to her. A minute later, Strange got up from the ground and left the room. He was not going to let this man get away with what he did. Stephen had a plan. As he returned to the main area, the man was still there, looking at his phone. The man looked up at Stephen.

”I think it would be a good idea if you leave.” Strange said to him. The man felt confused.

”Why does not Terah want to see me again?” The man asked her. Strange could not believe this man.

”Are you seriously that stupid? You know damn well why she does not want to se you again! You assaulted her.” Strange asked and replied to his question. The man’s eyes widened.

”How dare you! I did not such thing to her!” The man exclaimed. Strange did not believe him. Not even for a second.

”Bullshit! And how dare _you _assault a woman! Terah would never lie about anything like that! You just do not want to admit that you are a piece of shit.” Strange exclaimed back at the man. The man was getting angry.

”Then how come she did not call the police if I truly did this?” The man asked Stephen.

”Do you know how rarely the system believes a woman when they said that they have been raped or even just assaulted? Very little nowadays, which is a very terrible thing.” Strange asked and explained to him.

”How do you know that she is telling the truth?” The man asked another question.

”The way she reacted when she told me. I have helped with the care of rape victims before I become a surgeon. And the way she reacted to you when she saw you a few minutes ago. It definitely was not a lie.” Strange told him. The man had enough of this.

”You are just saying this because _you _are in love with her, aren’t you?” The man asked Strange. True. Strange is in love with her but that had nothing to do with what they were discussing.

”Look, if you do not want to get into more trouble with me and much more, I suggest you leave and stay away from her because she wants nothing to do with you. _NOTHING_.” Strange told him once more. The man groaned.

”Fine. I will leave her alone but yet... you have not denied that you love her. Why would she like an old man like you anyway? You are old enough enough to be her father or even grandfather!” The man back to Stephen. Stephen had enough of this asshole. All of a sudden, Strange moved his hands around a created a portal underneath the man and within seconds, the man fell through it and Strange closed it. Strange smirked and went back to check in Terah. When he returned, Terah looked at him.

”He is gone, Terah. You do not have to worry about him bothering you anymore.” Strange told her.

”Are you sure?” Terah asked him. Stephen nodded.

”Yes.” Strange replied back to her. Terah carefully followed Strange out of the room after getting uo from the ground. When she stepped out, there was definitely no signs of him in the sanctum anymore. Terah let out a sigh of relief then looked at the Sorcerer.

”Thank you, Stephen.” Terah said to him. Strange smiled at her.

”You are welcome, Terah. Honestly, I feel bad for any woman that comes into contact with that pig.” Strange said back to her.

”Agreed. If I knew this about him before the date, I would have not gone on it.” Terah told him.

”I believe you. Do not worry. I am pretty sure that he will not be bothering you anymore.” Strange spoke. The two of them went back to what they were doing before the interruption. But...six hours passed before Stephen remembered about the man and the portal. And wherever the man lands up...Stephen did not care or wanted to know. The comment he made about Stephen was old enough to be her father hurt him a little bit. Yes, there was a huge age different between the two of them but...Stephen was not that much older or old enough to be her father in any kind of way.

”I hope the bastard get caught and gets what he deserves. He is so lucky that I did not truly beat the crap out of him for what he did to Terah. If I had it _my _way, he would be in the portal for the rest of his damn life and away from society.” Strange thought to himself. For now, neither Strange or Terah we’re going to think about him. They had better things to do. A whole lot of other things to do.


	17. Be A Husband?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett wants going to change the relationship that he has with Jeffery but...will Jeffery accept what he plans to do or reject it?

Everett was going in a date night with Jeffery. Usually, he was not this nervous but tonight was different from the rest of them. This night could change their relationship for the good...or the bad. Everett looked in the mirror of the bedroom as he finished getting ready for the date. Jeffery was already downstairs. Everett looked at a certain pocket of his slacks and took out a small, blue velvet box. With everything that has been going on within the last few months of his life, Everett decided to do what he has been planning to do for a while now. His heart felt full as he opened the box and looked inside of it.

In the box was a diamond ring. An _expensive _and_ custom _designed diamond ring at that. Everett will see if this will truly happen or not when they get to the restaurant.

”I just hope that everything goes well.” Everett said to himself as he looked at the box. Everett was not nervous about spending the rest of his life with Jeffery. Whether they get married or not. Truly, Everett never thought that he would be able to get married but now that times have changed, it is very possible now to do this. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps coming towards the door and put the ring and the box it is in back into his pocket. Jeffery suddenly appeared at the door.

”Dear? Are you ready to go or do you need a few more minutes? I am ready whenever you are.” Jeffery asked and told him. Everett smiled then looked at Jeffery. He hoped that Jeffery did not suspect a thing about what he was planing to do.

”I am ready. I just need to grab the keys and my jacket.” Everett replied to him. Jeffery smiled back and nodded before heading back downstairs once again. A few more seconds later, Everett left the room and headed downstairs to meet up with his boyfriend. As he got to the last few steps of the stairs, Everett looked at his boyfriend, who was on his phone, posting about the date he was going to be having with Everett. Everett could not help but just stand there and look at his adorable lover. When Jeffery was done posting and tagging Everett in it, he looked up and saw Everett looking back at him.

”You look incredible, though...you always do.” Jeffery said to Everett as he walked down the last few steps and over to him. Everett placed a hand onto one of Jeffery’s cheeks.

”i see that you are growing out your beard again.” Everett said back to him.

”Yes.” Jeffery said to him.

”You know what that does to me when you have your beard, right?” Everett asked him.

”I know. That is why I am doing it, my darling.” Jeffery replied to him with a smirk on his face. Even though, Everett finds Jeffery so attractive with or without facial hair, whenever Jeffery does have his beard...it makes Everett melt and swoon like crazy. Everett chuckled.

”I am going to get you back for that, babe.” Everett said to him.   
  


“Oooh! I can not wait!” Jeffery told him and wiggled his hips a couple of times in excitement. Everett loves this man so much. He kissed Jeffery in the lips for a few seconds before he pulled away and went to go grab his keys for the house and car. Jeffery bit his lower lip gently as he gave his boyfriend’s ass a quick glance. Jeffery also loves Everett so much as well. When Everett put on his jacket, Everett and Jeffery headed out of the house and to the car after Everett locked the front door to the house.

When they got into the car, Everett made sure that the box was still in his pocket without Jeffery seeing him doing so. Luckily, it was still in the pocket. As they drove out of the driveway, Jeffery looked out of the window. He had a look in his face. Everett noticed this from the corner of his eye.

  
”Something wrong?” Everett asked.   
  


  
“I am doing great. I have just been thinking about stuff.” Jeffery replied.

”What kind of things have you been thinking about?” Everett asked another question.

”Oh. Just how happy I am having a man like you in my life.” Jeffery answered him and then looked at his boyfriend with a smile in his face.

”You are truly the most amazing boyfriend in the world.” Jeffery added. Everett smiled.

”I love you.” Everett told him.

”I love you, too.” Jeffery said back to him. As they reached the restaurant, Jeffery took out his phone and turned it on to silent mode for the ringer. Jeffery is not addicted to his cell phone or anything like that. But, he likes keeping up with certain things. Though, Everett is way more important to him than his phone or any of his social media accounts. Jeffery prefers to spend time with Everett and loves to do so whenever it is possible. Everett pulled into the parking lot as Jeffery put his phone away in the pocket of his jacket. When he turned off the car, the two men looked at each other while unbuckling their seatbelts.

”You ready to go in?” Everett asked Jeffery. Jeffery nodded.

“Absolutely!” Jeffery then replied to him. Everett gave Jeffery a quick kiss on the lips before getting out of the car and walking over to the passenger’s side where Jeffery was sitting. He opened the car door for his boyfriend. Jeffery thanked Everett and then got out of the car. The two of them held hands as they walked to the door of the restaurant and went inside of it. As they waited to be seated, Jeffery felt a little uneasy as he saw a couple of people staring at them because he was holding hands with Everett. Everett held his hand tighter in his.

”Just ignore them. They are just jealous because they do not have a happy and loving relationship like we do.” Everett whispered to him. Jeffery smiled. They did not know these two people that were staring at them but Everett was right. They do have a very happy and loving relationship. Even if it is between two men, it is still a very wonderful relationship, nonetheless. When a waitress called the last name for them, Everett and Jeffery got uo and followed her. Again, people were staring at them but Everett did not give a fuck. He was happy with Jeffery and that is all that matters to him.

Everett and Jeffery sat at a booth in the back of the restaurant. A place where they can love each other without too many many people trying to sabotage it. When the waitress walked away, the two of them looked at the menus. It did not take long for Everett to choose but for Jeffery, he was not sure yet. Everett just sat there, looking at Jeffery with a smile in his face. Still, he was not sure when he should propose to Jeffery but he wanted to do this _tonight_. Jeffery finally chose what he wanted after a couple of more minutes and put his menu to the side. He saw Everett looking at him when Jeffery also suddenly looked at him.

Jeffery blushed. Everett let out a happy and sweet giggle.

”You’re so adorable.” Everett said to him. Jeffery blushed even more but he was smiling at the same time as well.

”So are you.” Jeffery said back to him. Everett held one of Jeffery’s hands once again and brought it up close to his mouth and kissed the back of it then placed it into one of his cheeks.

”You smell so wonderful.” Everett said to him as he blushed while feeling Jeffery’s hand against his cheek,

”It is a new cologne that I am trying. I was not sure about it at first but now, I can see that I should use it more often.” Jeffery explained. After a minute, Everett moved Jeffery’s hand off of his cheek and took out his phone.

”I want to get a picture of you. Is that okay?” Everett said and then asked to make sure that he had permission to do this. Jeffery nodded.

”Of course!” Jeffery replied back to him. Everett nodded back, too and held his phone in front of him with the camera on. Jeffery got into a cute position and Everett snapped a couple of photos of him. As he put his phone away, the waitress came back with their drinks and the two men ordered their food before she left the table once again. And once again, Everett and Jeffery looked at one another.

”Do you ever wonder what our life would be like 5 years from now?” Everett suddenly asked him.

”I have thought about it. A few times.” Jeffery answered.

”What did those thoughts contain when you did that?” Everett asked another question.

”Many things but one of the most biggest things was that you are still in it. I found my soulmate. _You_. I do not want to be with anyone else. My life feels amazing the way it is.” Jeffery replied to him. Everett smiled.

”Me, too.” Everett said back to him. Everett was slightly fidgeting with the ring box in his pocket. He still was not sure when to pop the question to Jeffery but he knew that he needed to do so before the night is over. When the food arrived, Everett and Jeffery began to eat their meals and took their time with it. There was still talking as well but more eating than talking at the same time. Jeffery found it amusingly cute the way that Everett are his food. The way he chewed it, especially. Jeffery was not sure why he found it cute but he does. 

Jeffery finished eating first just a minute or so before Everett. After Jeffery ordered dessert, he went to go use the restroom. While Jeffery was gone, Everett decided that before the dessert arrived that he would go through with his plan. Jeffery returned a minute later. He noticed that Everett was acting a little different than before he left to use the restroom.

”Is everything okay?” Jeffery asked. Everett nodded.

”Yes. It is just that I have been wanting to do something and I am not sure how to say it.” Everett replied.

”What did you want to do and say?” Jeffery asked another question. He started to feel a little worried about what it could possibly be. Everett smiled at him.

”For a while, I have been thinking how much more in my life could happen. Not only I have an amazing boyfriend but also, my daughter has come back into my life. I thought about what more could I do? Then, it came to me. And with that...” Everett stopped speaking as he took the box out of his pocket and placed in front of him and Jeffery. Jeffery’s eyes widened as tears started to fill them. Everett suddenly opened the box and showed the ring to his boyfriend.

”Jeffery, will you be my husband?” Everett asked him. Jeffery could not believe it. Everett was proposing to him! It was not in front of a lot of people either, which was fine to Jeffery.   
  


“Are you sure that you want to marry me?” Jeffery asked him a question back. Everett nodded.   
  


“Very much. I want to be your husband. For the rest of my life.” Everett replied to him. Jeffery had a huge smile on his face. It did not take long for Jeffery to have an answer for Everett.

”Yes! I want to marry you, Everett!” Jeffery replied and exclaimed happily. Everett could not contain his excitement. Everything went well for him. Jeffery accepted Everett’s marriage proposal. Everett took the ring out of the box and placed it on one of Jeffery’s ring fingers then held Jeffery’s hand in his. Both of them had tears coming down their cheeks as they both leaned forward and gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. They were able to calm down before they received their desserts. As they ate, Jeffery could not stop looking at the ring.

As of now, he is Everett Ross’s _fiancé_. Not his boyfriend but his fiancé. Both of them were so happy about this. It was something that neither of them expecting to happen but here they are. After they finished their desserts, Everett paid for the meal and headed out of the restaurant and to their chair. As they drove home, Everett suddenly had a thought pop up in his mind and hoping to find an answer for. And that thought is...

Will Terah support the engagement or will she refuse?


	18. How He Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terah and Strange spend some time in the city together for the first time since they have started working with each other.

Stephen and Terah decided that today they needed a break from the sanctum. At first, Stephen was a little hesitant because of his outfit but after being out for a bit with her, he felt quite a lot better than he did before they left. One of the stops they made was at the park. Terah breathes in the fresh air. Strange looked at her with a smile in his face.

”I see that you are enjoying this.” Strange said to her. Terah looked at him.

”Are you enjoying this as well?” Terah asked him. Strange nodded.

”Yes. It is just that I have not been here before my accident.” Strange replied to her. Terah smiled at him.

”I am glad.” Terah said back to him. The two of them walked along the trail a little bit before sitting down on a bench together. Terah and Strange watched the children in the distance that were playing. Terah suddenly let out a sigh.

”You okay?” Strange asked her. Terah nodded.

“Yes. It is just when I look at a child, it makes wish that I could have one but sadly, I am not able to have any of my own.” Terah answered him. Strange looked at her.

”How come? If you do not mind me asking.” Stranhe asked another question and then said to her. Terah looked back at him.

”I do not mind talking about it. When I was younger, I was in an accident and it cause me to have heavy period and those periods would make me end up in the ER. So, to stop it from happening like this, I had surgery to save my life but it cost me the ability to have children. And I am the kind of person who loves children! I mean, I could adopt but I do not think that will ever happen either. Being a sorceress, it will not be a good idea to bring a young child into that environment. It could be dangerous, confusing and/or scary for the child.” Terah explained to him. Stephen felt bad for her. 

”I am so sorry, Terah.” Strange told her. Terah shrugged.

”Thanks but it is what it is. At first, I thought it made me a failure as a woman to not be able to have children of my own then my foster father at the time told me that not all woman can have children and that is okay. It does not make me less of a woman. Plus, I rather be alive than ending up dead because of the heavy periods. So, in a way, I am fine with it.” Terah said back to him.

”You can always adopt, though.” Strange spoke.

”True but I rather adopt when I am married....unless a certain amount of time passes.” Terah told him.

”Fair enough.” Strange said back. Terah suddenly had a thought pop in her head.

”How do you feel about having children of your own?” Terah asked him all of a sudden.

”I have thought about and with the way my life is right now, I am not sure if I want children at the moment but that could change. I do love kids, too, please do not get me wrong. Just like you told me, the environment may not be the best idea for a child.” Strange replied to her. Terah blushed as another thought popped inside of her head.

”Do you ever want to get married as well?” Terah asked another question. Strange blushed.

”Um,mi have thought about that as well. I would love to one day get married but only if I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with them. How do you feel about that? Getting married and such.” Strange answered and then asked her.

“I feel the same way as you do about that. Though...people probably would judge me.” Terah answered him.

”In what way would someone judge you for being married?” Strange asked another question. Terah looked forward and bent her head down towards the ground.

”I...I like and is attracted to men that are older than me.” Terah replied. Strange’s eyes widened.

”You..you do?” Strange asked yet even another question. Terah nodded then looked back up again.

”I always have. For quite a long time. Plus, I never get along with people my age anyway. I mean, if I found someone who is around my age and they make me happy then that is great but I really find older men attractive. Like if they are 10 years or older than I am. Never found out who that attraction started and honestly, I do not ever want to find out. That’s just a part of me that is always going to be a mystery but ine that makes me happy. Does that sound weird to you?” Terah explained and then asked him. Strange shook his head.

”Not at all! And as long as you’re happy, that is all that matters. No thing wrong wanting to be with someone who is older than you. As long as it is legal, of course.” Strange replied to her. Terah nodded and smiled at him. Strange felt his cheeks start to feel warm. He wanted to hold her hand so badly all of a sudden but once again, he had to hold back his urges. Sooner or later, Strange was going to have to tell her how he feels about her but for now, he just could not do so. Terah decided that they should continue spending a little more time in the city before heading back to the sanctum. Strange and Terah got up from the bench and headed out of the park together.

As they walked around, Strange kept thinking about that they spoke about in the park. Strange did only want to marry someone that he knew he wanted to spend of the rest of his life with. But...that person was Terah. But now also knowing how she feels about older men, there could be a chance that they could be together.

”I need to stop being such a chicken shit and just tell her how I feel! This is just eating me up inside and if I do not, I may lose the chance to tell her anyway. ..I just need to figure out _when _to tell her. It may be a good idea not to say it in public, though. Definitely not a good idea to do that.” Strange thought to himself. Before they finally headed back to the sanctum, the two of them bought a couple of ice cream cones and walked back to the sanctum eating them.

”You know...it has been so long that I have slightly forgotten what eating ice cream is like.” Strange spoke uo to her.

“Same here. At Kamar Taj, ice cream was a somewhat rare delicacy and treat for us. And because of the heat, it was not easy to store either in the building.” Terah said back to him.

”That's true.” Strange told her.

”What is your favorite flavor, by the way?” Terah asked him.

”I am a vanilla type of guy. You?” Steprange answered and asked.

”I like all kinds but strawberry is my most favorite.” Terah answered before taking another bite of her ice cream cone. And the way Terah ate her ice cream cone was a delight to him. And it was also adorable, too. The more he saw these things of her, the more Stephen fell in love with Terah. Very much in love with her. And still, whenever he was going to tell her how he truly feels...that is still going to be something he needs to figure out.


	19. Honored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett makes a surprise visit to the sanctum. But for what exact reason?

Everett rang the doorbell of the sanctum. He knew that he should feel nervous about this but he could not help it right now. Everett hoped that his daughter will be happy for them but yet since she has only been back in his life for such a short while, he was not so sure either. Several seconds later, the front door opened and Strange appeared. Everett gulped.

”Hello, Mr. Strange. I was curious if I can speak with Terah for a few minutes?” Everett spoke and asked him. Strange nodded.

”Come on in.” Strange replied to him and then moved to the side so Everett can come on into the sanctum. When Everett was inside, Strange shut the door behind him. Everett looked at Stephen.

”By the way, I...I wanted to apologize for when we first met. I mean, I was only doing my job but I did not mean to be an ass to you about it.” Everett spoke up to him. Stephen smiled.

”I appreciate that and I understand. I accept your apology. Let me go get Terah for you.” Strange said back to him. Everett nodded and Strange went to go get Terah for him. Everett’s heart was beating hard inside of his chest.And even now, he was a little more nervous than he was before he entered the sanctum. There was nothing he should be worrying about, though, which is why this was also confusing to Everett at the same time. A couple of minutes later, Strange returned to the lower area of the sanctum with Terah by his side.   
  


  
Terah had a smile on her face. Everett felt so flustered by his daughter.

”Hey, Dad! What did you want to speak with me about? Do we need to go someone where private?” Terah exclaimed and then asked him a couple of questions. Everett gulped before he spoke.

”No, he can stay. It is nothing like that.” Everett replied to her. Terah nodded.

”But.l.what is it that you do want to talk about?” Terah asked another question.

”I was going to do this over the phone but I felt like that would be wrong to do. As of a few days ago, Jeffery and I got engaged and we are planning to get married in the spring.” Everett answered and told her. A bigger smiled appeared on Terah’s face.

”OH MY GOSH! That is so exciting! I am so happy for you both! Congratulations, Dad!” Terah exclaimed happily to the news of his engagement to Jeffery. Strange smiled as well.

”Congratulations, Mr. Ross.” Stephen said to him. Everett smiled.

”Thank you. There is also something else that I wanted to ask you, Terah.” Everett said back to the both of them.

”What is it?” Terah asked another question. Everett held both of Terah’s hands in his before he spoke again to her.

”I was curious...if you would be my maid of honor at the wedding? I know it sounds weird but that is what I want. Plus, I do not have a lot of people that I can ask to be this, to be honest.” Everett asked and explained to her. Terah’s eyes started to tear up.

”I...I would feel so honored, Dad!” Terah exclaimed to him, accepting the offer to be a part of the wedding like that. Everett teared up, too.

”I am so glad! As soon as we have details for the date and such, I will let you know.” Everett told her. The two of them suddenly hugged. Strange felt so happy for both of them. He was so glad to see truly how much Everett wanted his daughter to be a part of his life. After a minute of hugging, Everett looked at Strange as Terah and Everett let go of each other.

“You are also invited to the wedding as well, Mr. Strange.” Everett said to him. Strange felt shocked by this.

”Are you sure?” Strange asked him. Everett nodded.

”Yes! Jeffery and I would not mind it at all. You can come with Terah, if you feel better about it that way.” Everett replied and also suggested to him. Strange nodded.

”Thank you.” Strange said back to him. After a few more minutes, Everett left the sanctum. When he was fully out of it, Strange shut the door once again then looked at Terah. Terah was also looking at him.

”So...how do you feel about your father getting married?” Strange asked her.

”I feel so happy for him! I am just he found someone that makes him happy in that way. I never really cared if I had a mother and a father or if they were both men or women, I just wanted a family and now, I finally have the family that I have always wanted.” Terah replied to him.

”I agree with you. I am happy for you, too, Terah.” Strange said back to her.

”Thank you. ...Would you like to go to the wedding with me? He did invite you after all.” Terah spoke and then asked him.

”I will. Plus, I actually like gay weddings. I was once an ordained minister for a friend of mind back in college for him and his boyfriend. It was a wonderful experience and their wedding was amazing and quite fun.” Stephen replied to her. Terah nodded.

”I never have attended a wedding before so I am so nervous about what to do.” Terah told him.   
  


  
“Do not worry. Things will go well. I am sure that your father and his fiancé will be so happy to see you there and apart of their lives. They truly love you, Terah. So much.” Strange said to her.

”I know. And I love them, too with all my heart.” Terah said back to him. Terah and Strange stayed silent for a few seconds as they had a thought pop up in their heads.

”And_ you, _too. So much.” Both of them thought at the same time as thinking about each other. Strange and Terah knee that they were in love but neither of them knew that about one another. Except...the cloak could see this as it was standing to the side against a wall. It was oblivious that these two were love. Maybe...the cloak could help me if them make the first move.

_  
_But _how_?


	20. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tried to break into the sanctum but too bad for them, Terah is not having any of it.

Terah needed a glass of water. Being not able to sleep at times is something that Terah wished that did not happen to her. As she got out of her bed, Terah heard a loud sound. It was a boom sound. Being alerted and inky in her nightgown, Terah quickly headed out of the room but quietly down the hallway. When Terah made it down the hall, she stood behind the archway and looked to see if she could see anything. It did not take long for her eyes to catch someone trying to look around Strange’s desk.

  
The person was dressed in black from head to toe. There was also a hood that was hiding their face but Terah only can see the side profile of the person’s face and body, regardless.

”Hey! Get away from there!” Terah spoke up as she appeared. The person was startled as they looked at Terah. Terah was not afraid of them. She stepped out of the shadows and into the room. Terah kept her distance from the burglar, though.

”Who are you?” Terah asked them. The burglar did not speak a word to her or even made a sound. This only made Terah more irritated.

”I asked who you are! You are already in trouble so there is no need to be quiet. What are you doing here. What are you looking for?” Terah said to them. Instead of the person speaking to her, they formed a dagger from their hand. To the person’s surprise, Terah did the same thing. If it was a fight that they wanted then so be it. She just hoped that she did not have to get Strange involved.

”Okay but you asked for this.” Terah said to them. Both of them started to attack one another in the upper floor of the sanctum. Both of their strengths were matched, though, Terah is a bit stronger. She threw the burglar against one of the walls and lunged at him but the burglar was too swift for her and got her to go down to the floor. Terah felt stuck. It was like a force was holding her down but there was nothing around her that anyone could see. Now, she definitely needed Doctor Strange’s help. She saw a vase and knocked it down to the ground.

In Stephen’s room, Strange was woken up by the sound what he thought was glass breaking and wresting going on. Strange got up from the bed quickly and rushed out the room to see what was going on. Terah, who was still bound to the floor, was trying to break free. The person got on top of her with the dagger in one of their hands as they looked at her. Terah caught a glimpse of the face but still, they could not make out much of it.

As the burglar was about to stab her, they noticed a necklace that was around Terah’s neck. This was a necklace that she has had since she was a baby. When she was first at the orphanage, it was something that she never went without and still does not to this day. Terah was not even sure how it came into her possession in the first place nor did anyone else for that matter. When the burglar saw the pendant, they suddenly backed off of her and released her from their magical bind. Terah got uo from the ground quickly and pushed the burglar against the wall as she had the dagger pointed to him.

”Again, I am going to ask you. Who are you and why are you here?” Terah asked them.

”Terah!” Strange shouted from the hallway. Being distracted by Strange’s voice, the burglar was able to push Terah into the ground once again and get away from her grip. The burglar took one more look at Terah before suddenly disappearing into thin air and out of the sanctum. Not leaving a trace of them behind in the process. Strange suddenly entered the room. He saw Terah in the floor.

”Terah?! Are you okay? What happened?” Strange asked her. Terah nodded her head.

“I could not sleep so I was going to get out of bed but I heard noises coming from the main area of the floor we are in. When I went to go check it out and I saw a burglar rummaging through your desk but they were not actually taking anything. So, I asked them what they were doing and who they were but they did not want to answer me. When I saw the dagger, I knew that this was not going to go down without a fight. We fought and they was able to get me to ground and bound me but for some reason, as soon as he was going to stab me, they backed off. And that is what happened before you showed and they disappeared.” Terah explained to him. Strange’s doctor instinct kicked in and started to check her to make sure that she did not have any serious injuries that Terah may not know about. Though, he felt a little weird to be checking her while she was in her nightgown but he was not going to do anything bad to her. Plus, Terah trusted him with her life and Strange trusted her with his as well. No matter what happened, both of them were sure that neither of them will do anything bad to each other. As soon as Strange finished up checking her over, he gave her the okay.   
  


“You do not have any serious injuries. You may develop bruises for abut but otherwise, you do need to go to the emergency room. And I am truly glad nothing worse happened to you, Terah. When I heard that shattering sound...my heart sunk in my chest. I worry about you so much. I know you are strong and brave but still...you mean a lot to me.” Strange told her. Terah sat up in the ground and looked at him as she blushed.

”I do?” Terah asked him. Strange nodded.

”Yes. Very much that you mean a lot to me.” Strange replied to her. He has never felt about anyone like this. Even when he dated Christine, he did not have feelings like this. Terah blushed.

”You..you mean a lot to me, too, Stephen.” Terah told him. Strange also blushed as well.

”Really?” Strange asked her a question this time. Terah smiled at him.

”Yes. I am so glad to have someone like you in my life.” Terah answered him. Both of them just looked at each other without saying another word.  
  
  


“I wish I could tell how I truly feel, Terah. From the bottom of my heart.” Strange thought to himself. Terah suddenly touched her head.

”I think I need to go back to bed.” Terah suddenly spoke up. Strange agreed and helped her off of the floor.

”Let me help you get back into bed.” Strange offered. Terah smiled.

”Thank you.” Terah said to him.

”You are welcome.” Strange said back to her then the two of them left the area and headed down the hall to Terah’s room. When they arrived, Terah went in first and Strange helped her into the bed.He also took the covers and tucked her into the bed. Terah got comfortable then looked at Stephen once again.

”Goodnight, Stephen.” Terah said to him.

”Goodnight, Terah.” Strange said back to her before he left the room and headed back to his. Terah ,aid in the bed with a smile on her face. Secretly when they were out there, she wanted to give Strange a kiss but just felt like that it would not be right...at least at the moment, it did not feel right to do so. Terah was happy, though. Strange also felt happy in his room, too. And for the rest of the night, the two of them were able to sleep in peace without anything else happening in the sanctum.


	21. Help Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange needs Wong’s help after Terah has suddenly disappeared from the sanctum.

Wong was at the Hong Kong sanctum on this day. Everything seemed so quiet. As he was cleaning up an item on one of the shelves he was working on. All of a sudden, a portal appeared from the corner of his eye. Out of the portal came a distressed Doctor Strange. Wong put the time back in the shelf and quickly went over to him.

”Strange? What is wrong? You seem panicked.” Wong asked him. Strange looked at Wong.

”Wong! I need your help! Terah has gone missing and I am having a hard time finding her!” Strange replied to him. Wong’s eyes widened.

”Whoa! Slow down and explain to me what happened.” Wong said to him. Strange tried to take a deep breath before he spoke.   
  


“To make the story short, I was kind of feeling in a bad mood and I accidentally said something and upset Terah. I never meant to do that but it slipped out of my mouth before I could catch it. I feel so bad and it is all my fault! I know I can not take back what I said but I want to let her know that I never meant to say it. I am so stupid!” Strange explained to him. Wong let out a sigh.

”Do not worry. She will come back. You just need to give her time. Honestly, this is not the first time that this has happened.” Wong said to him.   
  


“It is not?” Strange asked Wong. Wong nodded.

”Yes. This is not the first time that she has done this because of her feelings. I promise you that she will return.” Wong answered him.

”But what if she does not?” Strange asked another question.   
  


  
“Then you come back to me and I will help you. Give her a few hours.” Wong replied. It was much more than why Strange was panicking over this. He felt like that he just screwed up his chances to be with her and also put her in great danger, too. But he was not going to tell Wong this. Not in a millions years he would tell him that. Strange could never say that he has a crush on Terah. He could lose everything, including not just the use of his hands but Terah, too. Strange let out a sigh.

”I will try to stay calm but...I am so worried about her, Wong, She is alone. I would go all across all the universe if I have to find her. Though...she probably most likely hates me right now. I am such an idiot to have said such a thing but I did not mean it at all!” Strange said to Wong.

“Terah _knows _that, Stephen. She just thinks that you both need space for a bit. Plus, she is not a child, she is an adult and it is okay to butt heads at times. It is not the end of the world. Things will be fine. Just give her time.” Wong told him.

”It is the end of _my _world.” Strange thought to himself. But also, Wong was right. Terah was not a child. Plus, being together in the sanctum for so long, there will be times where they will have to be apart from one another. Stephen just did not expect it to be for this reason. It was hurting his heart. And the more he worries, the more felt like it was breaking, piece by piece. Wong could see how this was effecting Strange. 

“I will keep an eye, though. I am worried, too but I also know how she is. I do not think that she hates you, Stephen. I truly doubt she does. Please, do not make yourself sick over this. Please do not do that.” Wong spoke. Strange nodded.

”I won’t and I appreciate it, Wong. Thank you.” Stephen said to him.

”You are welcome.” Wong said back to him. Strange stayed there for another minute before heading back to the New York sanctum. All he could do right now is wait for Terah to return. But if she actually returns, Strange is going to need to talk to her. He finally felt like he needed to tell her how much that he loves her before it is too late. Though, if she does not return, Strange is willing to go universe to universe to search for her and he is also willing to risk his life to do so, too. Because without her, he felt like his whole world was gone.


	22. Always Wanted to Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange finally comes out with his true feelings for the person who has stolen his heart.

_Six _hours. Six hours has passed since Strange has started looking for Terah. Well, technically, seven hours if you include the one before he started this and went to Wong. Strange missed her very much. He tried looking through as many universes as he could but no matter where he went to in his search, Terah was no where to be found. After a while, he just decided to take a break. Stephen sat at his desk, just feeling like complete shit. 

“I never meant to say those awful things to Terah. I do not why I even think she would ever want to be with me. All I a, going to cause her is pain. She deserves so much better than me for someone who can love her. But _I_ love her. I can not help the way I feel about her. I am attracted to everything about her and there is nothing about her that I do not love. I am such an asshole, A HUGE asshole. If she decided to leave the sanctum, I will understand. All of this is my fault and I take complete responsibility for what happened earlier.” Strange said to himself and then let out a stressed out sigh.   
  


  
There was no point in just waiting around her to come back home. He decided to go do something to calm his mind down before he let this take over him. He went over to a shelf and took a book off of it and sat down at his desk once again and started to read it. Though...after a couple of minutes, Stephen decided to also go make a cup of tea to try to calm down his nerves and stress a little more. Reading always helped him relax. Strange hopes that it will help for this situation as well.

Another hour went by and still no signs of Terah’s return. Strange closed the book and laid his head down on top of arms as they laid on the desk. Nothing was helping him. The bad thoughts and worry was consuming him and as fast it could.

”Terah, if you can hear me. Please come home. I miss you! And I promise that I will never be an asshole to you ever again. This is killing me so much to not have you here nor being able to hear your voice. As well as see that cute smile of yours. That smile could make a field of flowers grow in an instant. I love you, Terah! I love you, I love you, I love you!!” Strange said to himself as he felt a tear stream down one of his cheeks. His heart was hurting so much. His mind felt like it all jumbled with all kinds of thoughts and emotions running throughout it at once. This needed to stop. Before it gets worse.

All of a sudden, Strange saw a reflection of some light pop up on the wooden floor and disappear within a couple of seconds. When Strange looked up, his eyes widened. It was Terah! She finally returned back after being gone for eight hours. Terah looked at Stephen. Both of them were so glad to see each other.

”Stephen..I..I..” Terah was cut off by Stephen suddenly getting out of the chair and quickly walking to her before wrapping his arms around her then bringing her into a hug.

”I am so sorry that I was such an asshole to you! I did not mean to lash out at you like that! I do not think negative of you or in any way! You are incredible! I never will do that again to you, I promise! I missed you so much!” Strange exclaimed to her as tears ran down both sides of his cheeks. Terah blushed and hugged him back as well.

”It is okay! I accept your apologize. I knew you did not mean but at the same time, I was just in shock at the moment that I was not sure what to do. Also, I did not mean to be gone for so long but I felt like that you did not want me back her after that but I can see that I was wrong. I missed you, too! So much!” Terah said back to him. Strange’s heart felt so happy once again. The stress started to melt away, too. As Terah and Strange pulled away from to look at each other, Atranhe felt like this was the perfect time to tell her.

”Terah, there is something that I have been meaning to say to you. For a while now, actually.” Strange suddenly spoke up to her.

”What is it that you want to tell me?” Terah asked him. Strange took a deep breath before he said something else to her.

”I am not sure how to tell you so I am just going to say it.” Strange told her.

”Say it however you want. I am all ears.” Terah spoke. Strange was not going to back down now. This was it. This could make them closer or become further apart. Either way, Stephen was going to find out.

”Terah..I..I love you.” Strange told her, finally feeling relieved that he said it to her. Terah’s eyes widened. He was not sure if this was a good or bad reaction.

”You do?” Terah asked him another question as she started to blush a little. Strange nodded back.

”Yes. Very much. I love everything about you. Inside and out. I have never met a woman like you. And if you want me to be yours, then I will be. But..if you do not want me to be, I will understand and not pursue any further but I just had to tell to tell. I just could not hold it inside anymore.” Stephen replied and explained to her. Terah suddenly smiled at him. She moved her arms away and held his hands in her’s.

”I..I love you, too, Stephen. I feel the same way about you, too. Inside and out.” Terah said back to him. Strange smiled, too. Strange felt like this was a dream come true. He held her hands a little more tighter in his.

”I am so happy right now.” Strange told her.

”Me, too. By the way, there is something that I wanted to tell you, too for a while now.” Terah said back to him.

“What is it that you want to say?” Strange asked.

”When I was out on that date with that douchebag, I could not stop thinking about you. I kept on imagining that it was _us_ on that date instead. I know who my heart wants but I just did know how they truly felt about me. But now...I do and I am glad that they feel the same way about me as I do about them. And that person is you, Stephen and only you. Terah answered and told him. Stephen moved his head closer towards her and kissed her in the forehead. Terah tried to kiss his lips but she felt too nervous and stopped.

”Are you okay?” Strange asked, feeling a little confused.

”It is just...it is just that I have never had my first kiss yet and I am so nervous because I am nkt sure if the time it right to give the kiss in the lips yet. I know it sound stupid but it’s true.” Terah answered. Strange had an idea.

”What if I took you in date first? Would that help you feel a little more comfortable when it comes to be romantic? I do understand the last one was a disaster and I am not trying to bring it up in purpose but if you do want to go on a date, we can. Strange asked and suggested to her. Terah nodded.

”I know that you do not have to go on a date to kiss someone but for the other reason..that could help. Also, I am over that douchebag. I mean, just because of that date and it was not good at all does not mean that I do not want to go on one with you. Honestly, being in one with you...I would feel so happy. I am not sure _how _to be romantic at all, though. I am such a virgin.” Terah replied to him.

”Me, too, Terah. I understand and there is nothing wrong with that. I mean, I am not going to ask you to have sex with me after the first date. I am not like that, to be honest. Plus, we will go at a pace. For the two of us. It has been a while since I have done this so I am a little nervous myself, too.” Strange said to her. Terah nodded.

”Thank you, Stephen. Also..l do not mind if you do kiss me on the cheeks and forehead in the meantime. That makes me happy. _You_ make me happy.” Terah said back to him with a smile in her face. Strange smiled back at her.

”So do you, Terah. You make me happy, too.” Strange said back to her. Both of them felt so happy and excited about the date. They still need to talk about what they are going to do for it but still...they were excited, nonetheless. After standing for a little more, Terah and Strange decided to make dinner together. Having Terah back and knowing how she feels about him was wonderful. Until the date, Strange was going to have to make sure that Terah does not get uncomfortable. The relationship was not exactly official but at the same time..it might as well be.


	23. Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terah and Jeffery spend some one on one time together since they first met.

Jeffery and Terah walked in the park together. This is the first time that she has spent time with her father’s fiancé alone. So far, everything was going good. For the both of them.

”So, how is work at the sanctum going?” Jeffery asked.

”It is going very well. I love my job.” Terah replied. Jeffery had something suddenly pop up in his mind.

”By the way, when I said that it seemed like you had a crush on your boss when we first met, I did not mean to embarrass you or anything. I apologize for that.” Jeffery said to her. Terah smiled.

”It is okay. I did not exactly feel embarrassed but more shocked because..it is actually true. I have a thing for my boss and I found recently that...Strange has a thing for me, too.” Terah said back to him.

”Congratulations! Are you two in a relationship now then?” Jeffery spoke and then asked.

”Not yet. We are planning to go out on a date Friday night but we are not officially in a relationship yet. But, we know at least the feelings are mutual.” Terah answered him. Jeffery nodded.

”I remember when that how it was for your father and I, too. Because of his work, it was not so easy for him to be out and open about his sexuality around certain people. We knew how we felt about one another but it took time before we were actually in the relationship but it did not take too long for us to enter into one. It is not that he did not want to be but it was because he was worried about losing his job but yet, he did not care if he did lose it. To him when it came to that, I was more important and he wanted to be able to show people that he was not afraid to live another man at the same time. He was conflicted. After a while, Everett decided that enough was enough and came out about it. Since then, most people have been accepting of it. I just hope that you and Strange are happy together. Just like I am with your father.” Jeffery told her. Terah smiled.

”Thank you. Also, I am glad that you both are getting married. I do not even have to ask if you make my father happy because it is quite clear from what I have seen that you. Quite a lot.” Terah spoke. Jeffery smiled, too.

”I am also happy that you back in his life, Terah. I know that what you did was not because of him and I understand why you did it. Everett’s worst fear was never being able to see you again. He knew that you were not like every other child. And that is one of the main reasons why Everett loves you so much. For him, you are perfect. In every way.” Jeffery said to her.

”I am glad as well. And that how Stephen feels about me. He loves me as the way I am. Inside and out and that is how I feel about him, too.” Terah told him. Terah and Jeffery decided to sit down on a bench to take a rest from walking for a little bit. The two of them looked at each other.

”By the way...when Everett asked you to be his main/best person at his wedding, I was happy that you accepted. Our wedding is not going to be too big, to be honest. Also...I also know that Everett asked if your boss wanted to come as well. Has he got his answer yet?” Jefferybsaid and asked out of curiosity. Terah shook her head.

”He said he wants to but he has to see if he will be able to. Being the Sorcerer Supreme, it is not an easy job.” Terah replied. Jeffery nodded.

”I do not doubt that. You _both_ have a tough job. It may seem easy to other people but it truly is not. Does it ever get tiring?” Jeffery said back and asked her another question.

”Not really. If I enjoy it, why would I be tired of it?” Terah replied and asked him a question this time.

”True.” Jeffery said back. Terah had something that she wanted to know.

”What your first date like with my Dad?” Terah suddenly asked. Jeffery happily chuckled.

”It was _magical_. We both were nervous at first but as the night went on, we both had a terrific time. We were just ourselves the entire time. Neither Everett or I were afraid to hide our love for each other in public. And neither Strange or you should hide how you both feel as well. If you can’t be yourself then who can you be yourself with?” Jeffery answered and then asked. Jeffery was right. Terah should just be herself around Stephen. She already does that but she should be the same on the date as well. She also wants Stephen to be himself, too. Because that is the way she loves him.

”Thanks, Jeffery. I mean, I am little nervous about the date because the last ine I went in recently was not so good but I feel like this one is not going to be bad or anything like that. It is just..Stephen means a lot to me.” Terah told him. Jeffery placed a hand onto one of Terah’s shoulders.

”Just stay positive and have fun. If a date isn’t not fun then it will not go well. For either of you.” Jeffery told her. Terah nodded in agreement.

”Thank you, Jeffery.” Terah said to him.

”No problem, hun. I am glad that we spent time together today.” Jeffery said back to her.

”And I am glad that you are a part of the family, Jeffery.” Terah told him. After she said that, a tear streamed down one of Jeffery’s cheeks. His heart felt so happy to know that Terah accepts him in that way.

”Me, too, Terah. Me, too.” Jeffery spoke. Terah smiled at him and the two of them hugged each other. When they pulled away, the two of them then got uo from the bench and continued spending a bit more time together. Terah was going to Jeffery’s advice to heart. Plus, he was right. If you can not have fun and be yourself on a date then..what can you be to each other?


	24. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is the night of Strange and Terah’s official first date. This could change things for better or for worse.

Strange waited out on the lower floor of the sanctum as Terah was still in her room, finishing up getting ready. Tonight was the first date that he will be going on with Terah. He hoped that there will be many, many more dates after this one...if everything goes right on this one, of course. As Stephen looked at his watch, he heard a door close from from the upper floor. 

“Stephen?” Terah asked him. When Strange looked at her, his eyes widened. Terah was wearing a purple dress with white polka dots all over it, a denim jacket and purple flats to match. Her hair was also done up in a ponytail with a purple bow around the where the top of her hair and ponytail met. She was not wearing a lot of makeup either. Only clear floss and light peach eyeshadow. And to finish off the outfit, she wore a pair of pearl earrings on her ears. To Strange, she looked absolutely gorgeous. He smiled at her.

”You are so beautiful.” Strange said to her.

”Do really think so? I mean, I am not wearing a lot of make or anything like that.” Terah asked as she came down the steps. Strange nodded.

”Absolutely! You do not need to “cake your face” to be beautiful. You are gorgeous just the way you are already.” Stephen replied to her. Terah smiled at him.

”Thank you, Stephen.” Terah said back to him. 

“You are welcome. You ready to go, my dear?” Stephen spoke back and then asked her. Terah nodded.

”I sure am!” Terah replied back. Strange and Terah walked over to the door but all of a sudden, Strange could not move. He stopped turned to see the cloak trying to get his attention. 

“Do not worry. We will be back.” Strange said to the cloak. The cloak was not having any of that. It suddenly wrapped itself around the Sorcerer and transformed itself into a fancy jacket of some sort. Strange looked at the jacket-cloak for a couple,of seconds and then looked at Terah. Terah chuckled delightfully.

”I guess Levi is coming with us.” Strange said to her. Terah nodded.

”I believe so.” Terah said back to him with a smile in her face, too. Finally, the two of them headed to the door once again. When Strange opened it, he let Terah go first and then he followed behind her. Since they do not have a car, they were going to walk the entire time. They technically could use their powers to get to one place from another but since it was a nice night out, they felt like there was no reason to do that. As they walked the streets of downtown to the theaters, Strange and Terah side by side together.   
  


Strange could not take his eyes off of Terah. His heart felt like that it was going to burst outside of his chest. Stephen could believe that he was going on a date. With Terah. Something that he has been hoping and wishing for was finally happening for him. And the same with Terah. She has been wanting to go on a date with Stephen for quite awhile herself. As they stopped at a stoplight, the two of them looked at each other. Stephen’s eyes widened and blushed a little as Terah suddenly held one of Strange’s hands in hers.

”Are you okay with me doing this?” Terah asked him. Strange smiled and held her hand a little tighter in his.

”I do not mind it at all.” Stephen replied to her. Terah smiled. It felt wonderful to be able to hold each other’s hands. When the light turned green, the two of them looked on both sides before crossing the street to get to the one across from them. It did not take long for them to reach the theater. It has been a while since either of them have to been to one of these places. It was going to be quite an experience for the both of them. There was a bit of line to get tickets but Stephen already ordered them. As they walked over to the ticket kiosk, Terah looked around.

The theater itself was huge and looked so magical. When Strange finished getting their tickets, he looked over at Terah.   
  


“Quite a place, huh.” Strange suddenly spoke up. Terah looked at him and nodded.

”I mean, I have been to one before but I forgot how gorgeous that can be.” Terah said to him.

”I am looking at something even more gorgeous.” Strange said back to her. Terah blushed. Strange chuckled.

”So cute.” Strange thought to himself. Terah and Strange got a couple of drinks before heading to the room for the movie that they going to be watching. There were not many people in the room at the moment. Strange suggested that they could sit in the back if that made Terah more comfortable, which Terah agreed with. As they sat down, Strange and Terah talked for a little bit and not paying too much attention to the commercials playing on the giant screen. More people started to fill the room but too many people were not in the room in the end.   
  


When the room started to darken, Terah became a little nervous. Strange tapped her on the shoulder and Terah looked at him.

”If you get nervous, do not be afraid to lean against me or need to leave the room if you need to.” Stephen whispered to her. Terah nodded to him.

”Thanks.” Terah whispered back. Strange nodded back, too. The two of them looked forward again and watched the movie. As they watched the movie, there were a group of three or four high school teenagers that was in the same row as them, who kept looking at them from time to time. Unlike Stephen, Terah could not help but hear what the girls were saying it. And it was mostly about them. One of the girls mentioned that Strange was too old to watch this kind of movie or Terah looked too formal to be at the movies. Another girl mentioned at one point that if they were on a date, they would date someone who was the same age as they were.   
  


Terah could care less, though. She was happy to be on this date with Stephen. To also to shock the teenagers, Terah leaned up against Stephen and laid her head on the shoulder nearest to her. Strange noticed and wrapped an arm around Terah to keep her in place. He also turned his head slightly and gave Terah a kiss on the top of her head. The teenagers were shocked but that is what Terah was _wanted _to happen. It was not to make the teenagers jealous or anything. It was something that she has been wanting to do for a while, though. Terah wanted to show that just because Stephen was not around her age, it does not mean that they could not be in love in public. Nobody was going to stop them.

Terah smirked and gave Strange a kiss in the cheek. And both of them ended having a little popcorn fight with each other which ended in a draw between the two of them. Strange blushes and smiled as he got more comfortable in his seat while Terah was laying against him. Honestly, Strange and Terah were enjoying each other’s company more than the movie itself. But it was not that bad. Terah is not a horror movie fan so the two of them decided on a comedy movie. The teenagers decided after a bit to just ignore them. Much to Terah’s relief. Before they knew it, the movie was over. Terah sat up in the chair once again then Strange got out of the seat. He stood in front of Terah and helped her out of it. Like a gentleman. The teenagers watched them as Terah and Strange left the room. They looked at the posters on the wall of the movies that were coming out before both of them needed to use the restroom.   
  


Strange sat on a bench was Terah went to use it first. So far, everything was going very well. Though, he just hoped that Terah was okay. He did notice how she reacted to the teenage girls that was in the same row as they were. Terah did not stoop down to any level of any kind as he saw but he saw how they were judging them. It did not bother him as much as it did Terah but he understood why it bothered Terah a little bit. She was not used to this kind of setting after being a Kamar Taj before coming back and a couple of other places before coming back to New York. It could be nerve wracking. And being in date with someone who is almost double her age, there was a good chance that she will get judged for that, too.   
  


When Terah came out of the restroom, it was Strange’s turn. When she sat in the bench, she placed Levi on her lap. Neither of them did not want Levi going into the bathroom and having a chance of getting ruined. It did not take long for Terah to see that those same girls from the room that they watching the movie in was secretly watching them now. Terah ignored them. There was no way that she was going to give into what they were doing. She was having a great time with Stephen, despite those girls trying to get on her nerves. Terah was an adult. If she wants to go on a date with someone who was a bit older than she was, she had that right.   
  


When Strange came out, he stood next to her. Terah looked up at him.

”You ready to go get something to eat?” Strange asked her. Terah nodded as she looked at the group of girls from the corner of her eye.

”Yes!” Terah happily spoke as she stood up and handed Levi back to Strange. Strange out Levi back on.

”I hope Levi behaves while I was gone.” Strange spoke.

”They were very good. Though...I can not help but notice that the group of girls that were in the room when were watching the movie are still here and keel watching us.” Terah said to him. Strange saw the girls, who hid as he looked at them then he looked back at Terah.

”Do not worry about and just ignore them. They are only just teenagers. If they can not handle what we are doing, that is their problem, not ours. Are you having a good time, though?” Strange said to her and then asked. Terah smiled at him.

”I am having a great time. Even if those girls are doing what they are doing, I am totally having a great time with you!” Terah replied to him. Strange smiled back at her.

”I am glad. Very glad.” Strange told her. The two of them headed out of the theater and began heading down the street. There was a restaurant that was close to them that peaked both of their interests. As they walked, Terah had something in their mind.

”I hope I was not being petty or anything when it came to those girls. It is just...I am not used to going on dates so this is a whole new thing for me. Plus, they were saying things about you that I did not like. I mean, I could care less what they think but I was a little hurt by what they said about you because there is nothing wrong with what we are doing. I just hope that you are enjoying the date as well.” Terah suddenly spoke up to him. 

“I understand that. It is not easy for me either because I have not been on one in quite a while myself. I am quite enjoying it, though.” Strange said back to her then suddenly held one of her hands in his. Strange gulped before he spoke again with a smile on his face.

”I love you.” Strange said to her as he blushed. Terah blushed as well but she also smiled, too. 

“I love you, too, Stephen.” Terah said back to him. As they walked, Strange and Terah did not let go of each other’s hands until they reached the restaurant. When they did let go, Strange opened the door for Terah and let her go in first. Strange followed behind her and let the door close behind the two of them. A waitress spoke to them and brought them over to a booth that was near a window. When the waitress walked away, Strange looked at Terah.

”I feel so bad.” Strange spoke up to her.

“How come you feel bad?” Terah asked him.

”I just feel so bad because that I could not afford a fancy place or anything to eat at.” Strange replied to her. Terah smiled.

”Stephen, I do not care about fancy places. I am just glad that I am here with you. Plus, I am not fan of fancy places anyway, to be perfectly honest with you.” Terah said to him. Strange smiled.

”Same here. I used to go to fancy places because of my fellow colleagues when I worked at the hospital and such but I always felt so out of place. I tried to bear through it but sometimes, I just hated it. Though...some of the time, it could not be helped because of certain events like charities and such but still..it may not seem like it to other people but I can be a down to earth kind of guy.” Strange said back to her.

”I am the same way. I am down to earth kind of gal. I like the simple things in life.” Terah told him.

”Same here. I mean, I liked certain things that could have made me look like that I was a bit self-absorbed but truly, I am not about fancy things all the time.” Strange added.

”We all like things that can make it seem that way to other people. It does not mean that we are.” Terah told him.

”That is true.” Stranhe said back to her. The two of them looked at their menus in the table in front of them. It did not take long for them figure out what they wanted to eat. When the waitress returned with their drinks, she then then took their orders and then left once again. From a distance, there was someone who has been watching them for the past couple of minutes. Before Strange and Terah started to speak each other once again, the person walked over to the two of them.

”Stephen?” The person spoke to them. When they looked up at them, Strange’s eyes widened. It was Christine! Strange was both surprised and nervous to see her here at the restaurant while they were here at the same time.

”Oh! Um, hi, Christine. I do not know that that you were going to be here.” Strange said to her. 

“I can say the same for you, Stephen. How is that cult of yours doing that you are in?” Christine replied back and asked.

”Christine, it is not a cult. It was a school of sorts.” Stephen answered her. Christine was not really paying attention much to Strange but more with the woman that he is with.

”Who is she?” Christine asked another question.   
  


“This is Terah. She works with me.” Strange answered. He did not want to say that Terah is his dare because he did not want to start any drama or anything like that. Strange was over Christine but he was not sure if Christine was the same way about him at this moment. Terah smiled at her.  
  


”Hello! Nice to meet you! How do you know Stephen?” Terah said and asked her. Strange looked at Terah.

”Christine is a nurse at the hospital where I used to worked at.” Stephen answered for Christine. Christine felt like this was more than just a friendly meal between the two of them. Plus, seeing him again was bringing up some conflicting feelings within her.

”Well, I better get going. It was good to see you again, Stephen. Nice to meet you, too, Terah.” Christine said to the both of them. Terah and Stephen nodded. Christine left the two of them alone and left the restaurant. When she was finally out of eye and ear sight, Strange let out a sigh and laid his head on the table. Terah rubbed the top of his head gently.

”Are you okay?” Terah asked him. Strange nodded and then looked back up at her.

”Yes. Do you remember when I told you about my ex Christine?” Stephen asked her. Terah figured.

”I do. I figured that who she was with the way you reacted when you say her.” Terah answered him but then started to feel a little down.

”Do you still have feelings for her?” Terah asked him all of a sudden. Strange’s eyes widened.

”Oh, no! I do not have any romantic feelings for her whatsoever. I _love_ you, Terah. I do not love her in the same way that I love you. She will always be a fellow colleague and friend to me but as far as lover, not so much anymore. Honestly, even when did date, I did not feel like we were too compatible to her and after a while, I ended the relationship because I could not go on knowing this and leading her on, too. It was just the best for both of us if we ended the relationship. It was sort of on good terms but it had to be done. ...I should not even be talking about this on our first date. I am so sorry.” Strange replied and explained to her. Terah placed one of her hands on top of one of Strange’s that was on the table. She was smiling as she rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb.

“I totally understand and do not worry about it. I know that it can be a weird subject to talk about for our date but at least, you are being honest and I rather you be that way than lie to me.” Terah told him. Strange smiled back at her. He felt better about this. Plus, Terah was right. It is better to be honest than lie about it. Truly, Terah expected Strange to have had someone in his life in this way before her. Among a few other things before her, too. Strange suddenly lifted up Terah’s hands towards his mouth and gave the back of it a gentle kiss. Terah blushed and smiled back. Stephen’s kiss, even on her hand, gave her a slight sensation that she has never felt before in her entire life before tonight.

Stephen placed her hand back down on the table as he looked at her once again.

”I am so happy to have you in my life, Terah. You accept me as who I am and do not judge me. It means a lot to me.” Stephen said to her. Terah felt so happy.

“Same here and I feel the same way about you, too, Stephen. It means a lot to me, too. _You _means a lot to me.” Terah said back to him. Strange felt like this this date was a dream. And if it was a dream, he did not want to wake up from it. Neither did Terah. When the food finally arrived, Terah and Stephen began to eat their meals. Neither of them could keep their eyes off of each other from time to time, though. Not to mention that they did horseplay around just a little bit. Just to make each other laugh, of course.

This date was going well for them. Even with the incident with the teenagers at the movie theater and seeing Christine at the restaurant, the date was wonderful and fantastic. Even after they ate, Strange and Terah spent another hour at the restaurant before heading back to the sanctum for the rest of the night. As they walked, Strange and Terah held hands once again as they walked. No matter how many times that they held hands tonight, Terah nor Strange were getting annoyed or tired of it. As they finally reached the sanctum, Terah and Strange did have to let go so Strange can open the door for her. He did not have to but he wanted to.

Terah went in before Stephen once again. When the door closed behind them, Terah looked at Stephen, smiling.

”I had a amazing time.” Terah said to him. Stephen smiled back then walked over to her.

”I did, too. I hope we can have more dates...if you want to.” Stephen said back to her. Terah moved closer to him. Their faces only have little distance between one another.

”I would love that.” Terah responded. They looked at each other for a few before moving their heads closer and suddenly kissing each other on the lips. Stephen and Terah wrapped their arms around each other. Both of them have been wanting to do this for so long to each other. And now, with it actually happening, neither of them wanted to stop or let go. But after a minute, they pulled away to catch their breaths. Terah laid her head up against Stephen’s chest.

”I can hear your heart beating.” Terah suddenly spoke.

”It is beating for you, darling.” Strange said back to her. Terah smiled.

”Mine is beating for you, too.” Terah told him. Strange kissed the top of her head as he hugged her. Terah looked up at him.

”Does this mean we are a couple now?” Terah asked him.

”Do you want to be?” Strange asked a question back.   
  


  
“Yes! I do. Very much.” Terah replied to Stephen’s question. Strange nodded.

”Then, I am yours.” Strange replied to Terah’s question. Terah let out a happy squeal. Strange let out a chuckle. 

“I love you, Stephen!” Terah happily exclaimed. 

“I love you, too.” Stephen said back to her. This was one of the most happiest days of their lives. Neither of them had a doubt that they were each other’s soulmate. But only time will tell to see if that is true or not. For now, they were going to take the relationship slow and one day at a time. After they let go of each other, they kissed once more on the lips before going up to the upper floor of the sanctum and got ready for bed. This date was not only a success but Strange and Terah are now in a relationship. As far as them working to together as a couple, neither of them doubted that it will be difficult to do so.   
  


Strange still felt uneasy about seeing Christine at the restaurant. He definitely did not have romantic feelings towards her whatsoever. His heart wanted Terah and no one else. Truly, Strange wanted no one else but Terah in that way. He just hopes that Christine will understand that. If there comes a time where he bumps into her again, of course. But that was something that he did not want to dwell on. For now, he decided to get ready for bed. Today was a wonderful day and hopefully, he can make Terah happy. Just like she makes him feel.


	25. Mornin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wong makes a surprise visit to the New York Sanctum.

Strange and Terah were practicing outside of the sanctum with Terah. They have been officially in a relationship for about a week now. Even still being working partners as well as romantic partners, nothing really much has changed working wise. Just a little bit more kissing and pet names that they call each now. Otherwise, work really has not change so much that it was different. The cloak stayed inside of the sanctum, keeping a look out.   
  


The cloak suddenly noticed a portal being formed in the sanctum. It turned to look at the portal and all of a sudden, Wong walked out of it into the New York sanctum. Wong saw the cloak and looked at it. The cloak was a little startled by this.

”Where are Strange and Terah?” Wong asked the cloak. The cloak started to moved and Wong followed it. They reached a door to the outside that was in the back of the Sanctum. The cloak pointed out of it. Wong nodded and walked through the door. He stopped when he saw Strange and Terah talking at ya table as they took sips of water. Strange also suddenly leaned a little forward and gave Terah a kiss on the cheek. Wong’s eyes widened. Strange noticed Wong from the corner of his eyes and stood straight up as he felt a little flustered. Terah looked to see what Strange was looking at and did the same thing. Both of them blushed, too.

”Wong! I was not expecting you!” Stephen said to him.

”Well, if I did warn you that I was coming, it would defeat the purpose of it being a surprise visit.” Wong said back to him. Terah felt so bad. She felt like a child that got caught red-handed and is now going to be scolded for it. Wong looked at Terah.

”Are you two a couple now?” Wong asked them. Both Strange and Terah nodded in unison a couple of times.

”Are we in trouble?” Terah suddenly asked then looked at Wong.   
  


  
“No. Are you happy being with Strange?” Wong asked back. 

“Very much. We only have been together officially for a week but yes, I am happy with Stephen.” Terah replied to Wong’s question. Wong smiled.

”Then I have no problems with the relationship.” Wong said back to her. Strange smiled but Terah, in the other hand, still felt a little uneasy about coming out about their relationship to Wong.

”Would...would The Ancient One have approved of this?” Terah asked, out of curiosity, of course. Wong walked over to her.

”Terah, you do not need her approval to be with Strange, no matter what. But, I guarantee that she would have approved of this relationship. As long as you are happy, that is all that matters here. And that would have mattered to her. Do not worry.” Wong replied back to her. Terah looked up at Wong and smiled. Of course, she did not need The Ancient One’s approval for the relationship. But...it felt comforting to know that she would have approved, no matter what. Strange also understood why Terah would ask this. The two of them were very close to each other. 

”Thank you, Wong.” Terah said to him. Wong smiled back.

”You are very welcome, Terah.” Wong said back to her. Strange held one of Terah’s hands in his.

”Do not worry, Wong. I will take great care of her. I love her for who she is. Inside and out.” Strange said to him.

”I have no doubt about that at all. And the way you two are when you are around each other, I have no doubt that you both love each other very much.” Wong told the two of them. Both of them nodded.

”We do.” Terah said back to him. Wong stayed there for another few minutes and spoke with them before heading back to the Hong Kong Sanctum. When he left and the portal disappeared, Stephen and Terah looked at each other. Terah smirked at him.

”Want to go for round two? I still have have enough energy left.” Terah asked and said to Strange. Strange smirked back.

”Oh? Well, I do not mind that at all. Round two it is, then.” Strange asked back and then spoke. Terah and Strange went for more practicing and the cloak went back in the sanctum to keep a look out once again, leaving the two lovebirds to practice with each other once again. It has been an interesting morning. A very interesting one indeed.


	26. Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange can not stop thinking about seeing Christine at the restaurant when he was in the date with Terah. And Terah notices.

Strange felt to the point of breaking down on the inside as he looked out of the gnat mirror. Since seeing his ex-girlfriend, Christine, at the restaurant, he has not been able to stop thinking about her on and off. It felt like it was killing him on the inside that he could forget about her. Stephen does not have any romantic feeling for his ex but yet...he could not stop thinking about her. Terah placed a cup of tea onto Stephen’s desk then looked at him. 

“Are you okay?” Terah asked him. Strange let out a sigh. As much as he did not want to say what was in his mind, Strange felt like that he could not lie to her.

”I would be lying if I said that I was okay, to be perfectly honest with you.” Strange replied to her. Terah walked over to and stood next to him.

”It is okay if you want to talk about. If you do not want to either, that is okay, too. I just want to let you know that I am here for you, no matter what.” Terah said to him. Stephen wanted to tell her but at the same time, it felt wrong to talk about it to her. Though...he could let this keep getting to him.   
  


“You remember meeting my ex at the restaurant on our first date, right?” Strange asked.

”Yes? ...You are thinking about her, aren’t you?” Terah replied then asked him a question. Strange nodded.

”Yes but I do not want to go back her. That is quite clear nor do I have any romantic feelings for her at all. I just feel like from the way she looked at us when we were in our date..it seems like she still has feelings for me. And that is what is bothering me at the moment. Because I know I do not want to get back together with her. My heart is only for you, Terah. You and nobody else but you.” Strange explained to Terah. Terah nodded.

”It is okay to feel that way, Stephen. Nothing wrong with feeling that way at all. Why don’t you trying talking to her about it?” Terah said and then asked him another question. Strange looked at her.

”Do you think that would be a good idea for me to do that?” Stephen asked her back.   
  


“It would not hurt to try to talk to her. Plus, what I think you are needing is closure more than anything. That is mostly why you can not stop thinking about her when it comes to that. I am not jealous or anything. I promise. And I love you. I do not want to see you suffering like this. It is okay to talk to her. I want you to. For your sake and mental health.” Terah explained to him as well. Terah was right. He needed not only answers but also closure, too. Though...he was not entirely sure if this was going to be a good thing or a bad one. Either way, it was needed to be done. And as soon as possible, too.

”I agree. I love you, too, Terah. I just..I just wish that it was not affecting me as bad as it is. And I am not doing this on purpose either. It is just...complicated and mixing with feelings that I am nkt sure why I am having in the first place.” Strange said back to her. Terah wrapped her arms around Stephen.

”I understand and know how that feels, hun. I do really think that you should speak with her, though. It also help not just you but also her as well. Maybe she needs to know and closure, too.” Terah said to him. Strange smiled and also wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

”That is true. And thank you for helping me with this. I am so lucky to have someone like you in my life.” Strange spoke to her.

”You are welcome and same here about you, Stephen. I am so lucky to have someone like you, too.” Terah said back to him. Strange moved his head down a little and gave Terah a kiss in the lips for a few seconds. When they pulled away, they looked at each other, smiling. Even though, Stephen felt a little better about this, there was still a bit of uneasiness within him. Until he talks to Christine about this, Strange was still going to feel like this for a little longer. But...at least he knows that Terah will not be mad or upset at him if he does talk to Christine.   
  


Strange loves Terah so much. Even more than he felt when he was with Christine. This was going to be a bit tough for him but it needs to be done. And whatever needs to be said..it needs to be said face to face. For both their sakes and his relationship with Terah. Especially for that.


	27. Where Do I Begin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange and Christine meet for the first time since Stephen has officially become The Sorcerer Supreme.

Stephen met Christine in the cafeteria of the hospital for lunch. Since Christine has a somewhat busy schedule at the hospital, Stephen thought it would be a good idea to talk to her there. He emailed her as soon as he spoke to Terah a few days ago. Neither of them thought they would be communicating or hanging out together after what happened but things happen for a reason. Christine sat down at the table with her food while Strange sat across from her in the opposite side.

”So, what did you want to talk about with me?” Christine asked him. Stephen gulped.

”Do..do you still have feelings for me, Christine?” Strange asked a question back. Christine’s widened with shock.

”Why do you want to know?” Christine asked another question.

”Because I...I just need to know.” Strange replied to her.

“Is it because of the woman I met at the restaurant where I saw you?” Christine asked as she took a bite of food. Strange did not want to bring Terah up but for this, he may have no choice in doing so.

”Not exactly. This was before her. When I was in Kamar Taj is when I started having these thoughts. By the way, I do not have any romantic feelings for you. Well, not anymore. Even if we were to date again, it would not be right nor it would work out a second time around. Nor it would feel that way, too.” Stephen replied. This made Christine feel down a little bit. It felt like she was getting rejected, which in a way, it was. For her at least, it was a rejection.

”Oh.” Christine spoke up. Strange did not want her to feel sad about it.

”Christine, I am so sorry that I upset you nor meant to do that but, I rather be honest with you than have to lie to both of us about this.   
  


“I...I actually have been thinking about getting back together with you for a while. What did I do to make you not feel this way about me anymore?” Christine said and then asked.

”It was nothing to do with you. It is about me. The way our relationship was. We just...we just are not compatible in that way but I would not mind staying friends with you.” Stephen said to her. Christine had a feeling that it was more than that. Much more.

”It _is _about that woman that I met at the restaurant, isn’t it?” Christine asked. Strange nodded.

”Yes. It is in a way. But like I said, it is not exactly about her in general.” Strange replied. Christine did not like that.

”Is it because she is younger? More prettier? ...Are you sleeping with her?!” Christine asked and exclaimed. It was loud enough for some of the people to hear around them. Strange felt flustered.   
  


“No! I am not having those kind of relations with her! It is just...we are more compatible and..and she and I have quite a lot in common with each other.” Strange answered as he still felt flustered. Christine was angry.

”I can not believe this! I am getting turned down!” Christine exclaimed.

”So, you do still have feelings for me?” Strange asked her.

”Of course, I fucking do! I thought when we last saw each other that the feelings were mutual! But...I guess I was wrong! But then I climb out that I have been replaced by some slutty bitch.” Christine replied to him. This time, Strange was getting angry.

  
“Terah is not like that! She is amazing! Plus, we have not slept together. Yes, I love Terah and I am in a relationship with her and I happy about it. I am so sorry that you can not accept that but I am not going to let you talk and lie about her in a such a manner! Not at all!” Strange spoke and exclaimed to her. Christine still was not happy about this.

”How could you! To think that were some wonderful guy and then you decide that you want someone else instead of trying again. You are still the same as when we first met!” Christine said to him. She was somewhat incorrect. Strange has not change in certain way but also, at the same time, he has changed. It has not been a complete 180 but, he still is not the same as he used to be. For the most part. Strange has had enough of Christine’s rant. Also, he was glad that he was with Terah. If Christine was going to like this about other people, he wanted nothing to do with her. Not anymore.

”You know what, Christine. I stand by what I said. Even if I were still single, I still would NEVER date you again. You sound obsessive and I do not like that. Honestly, I came here for closure. If you thought it was for wanting to get back to together, I am sorry but you are mistaking. Big time. And even this point, I do not even think that I want to be friends with you. If you are clearly going to be like this then this is where we need to part ways for good.” Stephen told her. Christine was done, too.

”And the feelings are mutual. I agree on one thing from all of this, though. We should not be around or speak to each other. Ever again.” Christine said back to him.

“Fine by me. At least, I have closure now and is content about this whole thing.” Stephen spoke. Christine did not say anything else. In fact, she truly had nothing else to say to Strange. Strange decided that he needed to leave. He got up from the chair but he looked at her once more.

”Goodbye, Christine.” Strange said then left her alone at the table, feeling both furious and upset. Strange left the hospital and headed back to the sanctum to be with Terah. She was the only face he wanted to see and the only that he wanted to hear right now. When he returned, Terah was at his desk on the upper floor of the sanctum, reading a book. She looked at him when she heard his footsteps. Terah smiled at him.

”How did it go?” Terah asked him, feeling curious about his visit to see Christine. Strange let out a sigh but he was not smiling back. Terah’s smile disappeared.

”It did not go well I see.” Terah said to him. Strange saw that Terah started to feel bad about this.

”Do not feel bad about it. I am glad I went to talk to her face to face. I just wish that it went better than it did. She was not fond of finding out that I would never get back together with her. Especially when she found that I am dating you. It was a mess but at least, I have closure now about this and feel better.” Strange said back to her. Terah got up from the chair and walked over to him.

”I am sorry that it did not go well but I am glad you were able to get closure out of this.” Terah spoke. This time, Strange smiled at her.

”Me, too. Also, I am so glad to be back her. By the way, if she tries anything with you, please let me know. I do not want her to give trouble because I will not take her back.” Strange told her. Terah smiled back at him again.

”I will.” Terah said. Strange took Terah in his arms.

”How did I ever deserve such an amazing woman like you?” Strange asked as he looked at her.

“Just by being yourself, love.” Terah replied to him. No matter how many times he looked at Terah, he was never going to get tired,of seeing her smile. Strange kissed her forehead and Terah kissed him back in the forehead, too. Strange did feel better now that he saw Christine and was able to feel better about all of this. The only thing he could not think about from time to time is and hoping that Christine will not try anything to make Terah break up with him. He does not think she will but yet...Stephen truly did not know Christine like he used to anymore. Especially after what just happened a little bit ago. Terah was the only one he ever wanted to be with. 

And Terah felt the same about Stephen. There was nothing that could make either of them fall out of love with one another. And even if someone tries to do so, they will regret trying to do that.


	28. Jeffery And The Cloak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terah got an idea for her Dad and his fiancé to come visit her and Strange at the sanctum. Everett has been there before but...will Jeffery be able to handle it?

“Hey, Dad! And hi, Jeffery! So glad that you could come!” Terah said to them as she hugged the both of them. Everett and Jeffery were having dinner with Terah and Strange at the sanctum. This was Everett’s third time here but this was Jeffery’s first time being here. So far, he was not sure how he felt about the place but it was interesting to him, to say the least. Does not mean that it is a bad thing, though.

”We are so glad to be here, hunny.” Jeffery said back to her as all three of them looked at each other. Strange came down the steps. He walked over to Terah, Everett and his fiancé. He smiled at all three of them.

”Nice to see you again, Everett. And it is nice to meet you, Jeffery.” Strange said to Everett and Jeffery as they shook hands. When they finished, Terah stood next to Stephen then Stephen wrapped an arm around Terah.

”Dinner is ready if you guys are hungry now.” Terah said to her father and his fiancé. Everett and Jeffery nodded and followed Terah and Strange up the steps to the upper floor of the sanctum. There was a table and four chairs set up near a wall. On the table was the food for dinner. It looked very delicious.

”Did you cook all of this, Terah?” Everett asked her.

”Well, yes in a way but Strange also helped with it, too. I hope you both enjoy it.” Terah replied to her father. The four of them sat at the table and started to make plates of the food. During dinner, all four of them were having a conversation.

”So, have you both decided on any details for the wedding, yet?” Terah asked Everett and Jeffery. 

”Well, we do want to get married in the spring or summer but we have not decided on too much yet but have have options and choices. We just this wedding to resent both of us and not just one of us.” Everett replied to her.

”Do you have a theme picked?” Strange asked a question.

”Two of them. We either want a glamour theme or a mix of American and Welsh.” Jeffery answered.

”Why not all three?” Terah suggested. Everett and Jeffery looked at each other for a couple of seconds then looked back at Terah.

”You know, I think this is a great idea! We will have to figure out how to work all three of them to fit together but, I really like that. Thanks, Terah!” Jeffery said to her. Terah smiled.

”You are welcome! I am so happy for both of you. I really am.” Terah said back. Everett and Jeffery smiled back.

”We are happy that you are here, hun.” Everett told her. Terah suddenly had an idea.

”Jeffery...is it okay if I call you Papa? I mean, I know you will technically be my stepdad but to me, you mean so much more than a stepdad to me.” Terah asked and explained. Jeffery started to happily tear up.

”I...I would love that, Terah.” Jeffery said back to her. Strange thought that was so sweet. Everett suddenly looked at Terah.

”So, I heard that you were a surgeon before you started working here. What happened to make you change jobs?” Everett asked him.

”Well, I was in a car accident and lost the use of both of my hands. I tried everything and wasted all of my money trying to fix them but nothing was working. I heard of a place that could fix my hands so I went there. It worked and I started to train and learn more about the Mystic Arts. When the place was attacked, a few other and myself were fighting to save the world from being taken over. At first, I really was not planning on doing this but realizing that I nothing to got back to, I decided to stay and I do not regret it. I am stilling a little as I go but so far, it has been an interesting experience. Also, I would not have met Terah if I did not take this job. She is so wonderful and very intelligent. So glad to have her in my life.” Strange replied back to Everett.

”I am glad to have you in my life, too, Stephen.” Terah said back to her. Jeffery and Everett nodded.

”I am glad that you both found each other. Also, congrats on the relationship.” Jeffery said to them.

”Thank you!” Both Strange and Terah said back to him.

”You are welcome.” Jeffery said back to them. As they finished eating the meal, Strange and Terah noticed how lovey-Dover Jeffery and Everett were secretly being with each other. Strange hopes that the relationship with Terah will be like their’s. _Happy_. When they finished eating, Strange gave Everett and Jeffery a tour of the sanctum. During the tour of the sanctum, Everett was very intrigued by all the artifacts that the sanctum held within it. So was Jeffery but he could not help notice that it slightly had an eerie vibe to it but it was not too bad.   
  


As all of four of them walked by the cloak, it suddenly moved on its own. Slightly spooking Jeffery in the process. Terah, Strange and Everett turned to look at him.

”Are you okay, love?” Everett asked him. Jeffery calmed down and nodded.

”Yes. I am okay, dear. The cloak surprised me a little bit with the sudden movement that it did. That’s all.” Jeffery replied. Terah silently chuckled.

”Do not worry, Jeffery. The cloak is completely harmless. It will not hurt you. Unless, you try to hurt either one of us but I know you would never do that. So, you’re good.” Terah explained to him. Jeffery nodded. Everett looked back at Terah and Strange.

”This place is definitely unique and magical. I can see why you like this place, Terah.” Everett said to her. Terah nodded as she smiled.

”It truly is. I love it this place so much. And I also love Stephen, of course. Very much, too.” Terah responded back to him. Strange blushed.

”I love you, too.” Stephen said to her. Everett and Jeffery let out a sweet “awe”.

”You both are so cute.” Jeffery said to Strange and Terah.

”So are both of you.” Terah said back to her father and his fiancé. This time, both Everett and Jeffery blushed and at the same time, too. It did not feel awkward between the four of them. They felt so comfortable and glad to be able to love their partners in front of one another. And Terah was so glad that her father and his fiancé support her relationship with Stephen Strange. After another hour, Jeffery and Everett said their goodbyes and left the sanctum to head home for the rest of the night. All four,of them had such a great time with each other.

Strange looked at Terah after her father and Jeffery left. With a smile on his face.

”We should have more get together like this.“ Strange suddenly suggested to her. Terah nodded in agreement.

”We should! It felt nice being able to bring my father and my future Papa to the sanctum for dinner. Also...thank you for letting me do that. It meant a lot of me.” Terah said back to him. Strange nodded.

”You are welcome and I am glad that I was able to get to know them a little more. You have wonderful parents right there.” Stephen told her. Terah smiled and walked over to him.

”And I have a wonderful boyfriend, too.” Terah said back to him. Strange leaned down and gave Terah a kiss on the lips.

”And I have the most wonderful girlfriend in the world.” Strange said. Terah blushed. Strange chuckled happily. The two of them stood there for another minute or two before going back to the table and cleaning it up and putting leftovers of what they had left in the fridge. After they finished cleaning up, they hung out together on the upper floor of the sanctum for another hour or so before heading to bed for the rest of the night. Both of them hoped to have more night like this. Even after Everett and Jeffery get married, which Strange was still thinking about accepting the invitation to the wedding.   
  


After tonight and getting to know Everett and Jeffery more, that was going to be a definite “yes”. A huge “yes” indeed.


	29. “Salanghae”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Terah have spent a bit of their day in South Korea as a surprise for her.

Stephen walked down the path with Terah by his side as they looked at the flowers along the trail. Stephen surprised Terah with a day trip to South Korea. Having the use of teleportation powers is that it is very much easier to travel from place to place when they want to but they do not take advantage either. Terah was loving this trip. Not because it was a dream come true to go to South Korea but it was something that she wanted to do with Stephen, too.

”The flowers are beautiful, aren’t they?” Strange asked her. Terah nodded as she smiled.

”Very! The camellia and peonies are my favorites. Which ones do you like?” Terah replied and then asked a question.

”I like those as well but I also like the fawn lilies and Pasqueflowers, too. Though, all the flowers are beautiful to me.” Strange answered.

”I agree.” Terah said back to him. Stephen suddenly held one of Terah’s hands in his.

”But the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life is holding my hand right now.” Stephen spoke up. Terah blushed and suddenly stopped. Strange stopped a couple of steps after she stopped. He looked at her.

”You okay?” Strange asked her. Terah looked at him.

”I just cannot help thinking that something might go wrong when everything has been going so well.” Terah replied.

”What could go wrong?” Strange asked another question. Terah shrugged.

”A lot of things. Not that I want things to happen but I have this uneasy feeling that something is going to go wrong. Whether it is the relationship or just in life in general. I am weird like that. I love you, Stephen snd I want to be with you forever! And I am willing fight whoever may stand in the way. I just hope that nothing does. Is that bad to feel that way?” Terah explained and asked him. Strange smiled at her and then hugged her.

”It is okay to feel that way but I assure that if anything does happen, I got your back. I love and also want to be with you forever, too. With our kind of job, there will be time where we will may be apart but will never be away for long. I will always come back to you, Terah. I promise you that. You do not have to worry about that at all.“ Strange said to her. Terah hugged him back.

”Same here, Stephen. Same here.” Terah said back. Stephen would never lie to Terah. No matter what happens, Strange was never going to break up with Terah. And even if they get separated, Strange will make it back to her, no matter what happens or wherever they are. Whether they are in the sanctum or in another universe, Strange and Terah will never be apart from each other nor do they want to be. Terah looked up at Strange with a smile on her face.

“Salanghae.” Terah told Stephen. Stephen smiled back at her.   
  


“Nado salanghae, Terah. Nado salanghae.” Strange said back to her. The two of them kissed in the lips as a breeze began to form and petals scattered and blew in the air around them. This was the best trip either of them have been on there are many more to be had for the two of them. When they pulled away, Strange and Terah turned forward again and started to walk down the trail once again, holding hands.

The two of them were excited about all the journeys ahead of them. And what they could face, it could either keep them together...or destroy them entirely. As for now, Strange and Terah were very happy and in love with one another. As far as Chrtine goes for when it comes to Strange, he planned to keep his distance from her nor think about her either. Not to mention that Terah’s father and his fiancé were going to be getting married soon. Everything is going so well for everyone.

What could possibly go wrong?

**The End**


	30. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all good things have to come to an end.

Strange and Terah were now a couple who are working together to keep the world safe. Terah not only has renuted with her foster father, Everett Ross but now is officially his child but is also going to have another father in her life, too. And whatever feeling that Stephen had for Christine were no more. As time passes by, there are going to obstacles that come their way that could make or break them. Also..could it be possible that Terah more than a mutant? Being the daughter of the God of Trickery could lead to quite a number of possibilities.

  
  


Though...it is a bit surprising that the Ancient One had records of who Terah’s father truly is. Did the Ancient One have plans for Terah? Why did she ever keep the secret about her real father from her? And if Loki is her father..then _who_ is her mother? 

Terah and Strange have quite a lot of challenges ahead for them, too. They will be pushed to their limits, too. Not just for their relationship but just for them as human beings in general, too. Can they survive it all or will they fall? Only time will tell for the two lovebirds. And until then, Terah and Stephen are going to enjoy the time they spend together and their romance. And from one of Terah’s favorite songs, this is how Terah and Strange feel about each other:  
  


_”As much as my heart flutters, I'm worried  
The destiny is jealous of us  
Just like you I'm so scared  
When you see me, when you touch me  
  
The universe has moved for us  
Without missing a single thing  
Our happiness was meant to be  
Cuz you love me, and I love you  
  
You're my penicillium, saving me, saving me  
My angel, my world  
I'm your Calico cat, here to see you  
Love me now, touch me now”  
_

-From Serendipity by BTS


End file.
